Tormenta en el desierto
by Ran White
Summary: Su pasado los ha marcado para siempre. Intentaron huir de su destino pero éste ha vuelto por ellos. Un gran peligro se cierne sobre las misteriosas arenas del desierto y deberán unir sus fuerzas para controlar la amenaza... Él protegerá a su pueblo aunque eso signifique dejar de escuchar a su corazón... Ella tratará a toda costa de cumplir con su misión.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

Después de casi diez años de la cuarta guerra ninja, se podía respirar una relativa paz en la gran mayoría de las naciones ninjas. Sin embargo, siempre aparecían aquellos que tenían intenciones de perturbar esa paz, pero ninguno representaba un peligro mayor, y menos ahora que la gran Alianza Shinobi que surgió durante la cuarta guerra se afianzó, incluso, después de ella. Había que tener muchas agallas para pretender desafiar a la alianza de las cinco grandes naciones. Quién diría que aquella descabellada idea ahora era una realidad. Nadie tenía mucha esperanza en la Alianza, pero desafiando expectativas lograron unificarse, y gran parte de ese logro recaía en manos del más joven de los Kages para ese entonces. Sin duda, Sabaku no Gaara fue y es una pieza clave en el triunfo de la Alianza Shinobi. Con tan solo dieciséis años asumió el cargo de comandante de la alianza, un gran peso que ha sabido llevar sobre sus hombros. Sin quererlo se convirtió en uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo shinobi.

—Gaara-sama —Matsuri, su asistente, llamó su atención desde la puerta de la oficina —, llegó un mensaje importante desde el reino Teikoku.

El Kazekage hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, indicándole a Matsuri que se acercara con el mensaje. La chica se lo entregó y él fijó su mirada en el mensaje unos segundos. Sin leer ya sabía cuál era el contenido. Una noticia que esperaba hacía meses.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Gaara-sama?

Despegó sus ojos del pequeño trozo de papel y disipó la incertidumbre de su asistente.

—Nada malo. Puedes retirarte, Matsuri.

Ella obedeció, dejándolo a solas.

Desenrolló el trozo de papel y confirmó lo que esperaba. No se trataba de malas noticias. Solo era una notificación oficial proveniente de la familia imperial del Reino Teikoku, la familia Mokuzai, informándole que la mayoría de los preparativos para su boda estaban casi listos. Y que había llegado el momento de que el Kazekage presentara oficialmente a su futura esposa ante el Concejo de Sunagakure y demás personalidades importantes.

En tan solo un mes Gaara del desierto se uniría en matrimonio con Akira Mokuzai, la tercera en la línea de sucesión al trono del reino Teikoku. Hija menor del Emperador y poseedora de una gran belleza.

Este matrimonio le serviría al Kazekage para sellar una fuerte alianza con ese reino. Teikoku es un gran reino que se encuentra al este, separado de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, y los demás países pequeños, por una gran masa de agua salada, Shirubashi o mar de plata.

La distancia marítima que separa ambos continentes no era obstáculo suficiente para impedir los constantes enfrentamientos entre las naciones shinobis y el reino Tenkoku. Por varias generaciones la familia imperial Mokuzai había buscado expandir su territorio, y con ello su poder, pero las naciones shinobis no fueron un hueso fácil de roer, presentando fuerte resistencia ante la invasión extranjera. Los países más afectados por el largo historial de guerra y muerte contra el reino Tenkoku fueron el País del Rayo y el País del Agua, debido a que la distancia que los separaba de Tenkoku era menor, con respecto a las otras naciones.

Sin embargo, con la instauración de la Alianza Shinobi, la familia Mokuzai tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer. Admitieron que no poseían la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos y desistieron de su absurdo deseo de conquista. Pero eso no era suficiente para el Kazekage. Necesitaba asegurar la paz entre los continentes por muchas generaciones en el futuro. Por eso, y siguiendo el consejo de los ancianos de Suna y Konoha, planteó la posibilidad de un matrimonio arreglado. Ofreciéndose él mismo para tal pacto, ya que era el único hombre soltero con la edad adecuada y el poder digno para ser el esposo de una de las hijas del emperador Mokuzai Ishiro.

No le importaba tener que casarse con una mujer que no conocía, si con ello lograba evitar enfrentamientos sin sentido.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser convivir con esa mujer?

La había visto solo una vez, hace cinco meses, cuando se acordó el matrimonio entre ambos. Akira era una mujer joven y hermosa, con largo cabello castaño y vibrantes ojos color miel. De sonrisa jovial y marcada elegancia en cada gesto. Ella era _"la mujer perfecta para ser la esposa del Kazekage"_ , según Temari; y _"todo un bombón"_ , según Kankuro. Pero para Gaara, Akira era… tan diferente a _ella_.

Akira no era Ino Yamanaka, y para Gaara eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : Hola a todos. Ran White (antiguamente conocida como Tsukimon) reportándose. Esta historia la había publicado antiguamente pero por algunos motivos decidí eliminar la publicación anterior y empezar de cero. La idea básica de la historia sigue siendo la misma pero habrá muchos cambios, con la finalidad de brindarles una historia de mayor calidad.

Prometo no desaparecer y ser constante para actualizar.

¡Gracias por leer!

[Próxima actualización: 09/09/16]


	2. Capítulo 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a la aldea. Para su suerte la distancia que la separaba de Konoha era cada vez menos. Avanzaba con prontitud por el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea. De rama en rama con paso seguro.

Regresaba de una larga misión en solitario que le había tomado dos meses realizar. Una misión de espionaje de alto rango. El tipo de misiones que estaba acostumbrada a realizar desde hace varios años. Era aburrido trabajar y viajar sola pero hace mucho que se había acostumbrado. Aunque podría decirse que no eran misiones completamente en solitario porque siempre enviaban a algún otro ANBU para apoyarla, pero este se mantenía siempre a la distancia y ella solo acudía a él cuando la situación se salía de sus manos. Había tenido que recurrir a su compañero en varias ocasiones y para su alivio resultó ser una persona que ya conocía. Un shinobi digno de confianza. Hatake Kakashi. Trabajar sabiendo que él cubría su espalda era tranquilizador. Pero las cosas en la aldea habían cambiado. Un nuevo Hokage había sido elegido hace unas semanas, o eso era lo previsto cuando ella partió de la aldea para cumplir con su misión. Hatake ahora era el sexto Hokage y, obviamente, alguien más debió ser asignado como su apoyo en esta misión. No supo quién fue, y no lo sabrá hasta que algún día necesite de él.

En menos de lo que esperó, ya se encontraba atravesando la entrada de la aldea como un rayo, dejando solo una estela dorada generada por sus largas hebras de cabello. Quería ir a casa pero aún quedaba algo por hacer. Debía entregar el informe de su misión. Se dirigió hasta las instalaciones ANBU, específicamente hacia la torre y campo de entrenamiento de la división del Niwa, la división a la que ella pertenecía. Tenía que entregar el informe a su jefe de división, quien después lo presentaría ante el Hokage.

En el escuadrón ANBU existían varias divisiones, dentro de las cuales los miembros poseían diferentes rangos. Ser jefe de división era el rango más alto al que podían aspirar dentro del escuadrón. Uno de los jefes de división más conocidos era Morino Ibiki, jefe de la división de interrogación y tortura.

La kunoichi suspiró. Esa división le trajo recuerdos. Fue la división a la que perteneció su padre, y de la que alguna vez ella deseó formar parte. Pero el destino le tenía preparado algo diferente. Fue elegida para formar parte del Niwa y no tuvo opción para rechazar la oferta. Cuando el Niwa pone sus ojos sobre ti, no hay elección.

El Niwa, una división que trabaja bajo las sombras, que mantienen en total secreto la identidad de sus miembros. Incluso entre ellos no se conocen, o conocen el rostro de muy pocos. Ella podía contar con los dedos de una mano, y le sobraban dedos, la cantidad de rostros que podía identificar dentro de la división. Hatake Kakashi, y el jefe de división, eran algunos de esos rostros. Solo el Jefe de división y el Hokage conocían la identidad de todos los miembros del Niwa.

—Buenos días—saludó al entrar a la torre del Niwa. No se comparaba con la torre del Hokage, esta era mucho más pequeña, de aspecto menos cuidado pero cumplía perfectamente con su función. En ella se encontraba la oficina del jefe de división, y varias salas especiales de entrenamiento —¿Se encuentra Momoka-sama? —le preguntó a una mujer de lentes y extraño cabello color verde que se encontraba sentada ojeando unos papeles sin mucha emoción.

—¡Oh, Karen-san! ¡Buenos días! —se acomodó los lentes y se levantó de su asiento para recibir a la kunoichi que estaba frente a su escritorio —Momoka-sama está en su oficina. Pasa adelante.

La de cabellos verdes le sonrió con amabilidad, la rubia quiso devolverle el gesto pero eso hubiese sido inútil porque su rostro estaba oculto baja la máscara ANBU.

" _Karen"…_ se preguntaba cuándo podría acostumbrarse a ese nombre. Su nombre dentro del Niwa. El nombre asociado al diseño de su máscara, a su largo cabello rubio, pero no a su rostro. Solo tres personas conocían el rostro que la máscara de Karen protegía, Kakashi, Tsunade y Momoka. Su antiguo apoyo en misiones, la quinta Hokage y la jefe del Niwa. Solo ellos, y nadie más, sabían que la kunoichi del Niwa, Karen, era Yamanaka Ino.

Siguió a la asistente hasta la oficina principal. Ahí encontró a Momoka con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Se veía hermosa en medio de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos almendrados tenían un delicado brillo dorado, y su cabello castaño se mecía con el suave viento que se colaba por la ventana. Ino sintió curiosidad por aquello que tenía a la de mayor rango tan embelesada. Siguió la vista de Momoka y solo descubrió que ella observaba la montaña donde se encontraban tallados los rostros de los seis Hokages.

En otra vida, donde Ino y Momoka no fueran kunoichis del Niwa, quizá la rubia hubiese sonreído con picardía al descubrir que su jefa estaba completamente enamorada. Pero la realidad era otra. Ambas eran kunoichis de esa maldita división y amar era una desgracia. No había nada que celebrar cuando una flor del Niwa se ha enamorado.

 _Primera regla del Niwa:_

 _Una flor no debe amar._

El amor las hace débiles e inútiles para los propósitos de la aldea. Amar está prohibido para ellas. Sin embargo, el que esté prohibido no significa que no lo hagan. El corazón es débil. Muchas se han enamorado pero depende de ellas encontrar la manera de solucionarlo.

Al ver a Momoka en ese estado solo le demostraba a Ino que ni la más fuerte kunoichi del Niwa podía escapar de la maldición de amar. Y de alguna manera eso la hacía sentir menos culpable.

Hace años ella también rompió la primera regla. Se permitió amar como nunca lo había hecho, y como probablemente nunca más lo haría. Sonrió y lloró. Sintió la más grande felicidad pero también la más profunda tristeza.

Amar la hizo débil, pero muy fuerte a la vez.

El amor es toda una contradicción. Puede ser una bendición o una maldición.

Pero para una kunoichi del Niwa era una maldición en la totalidad de los casos. No podían entregarse a plenitud. Para ellas no existía la promesa de un futuro junto a su ser amado. Sin embargo, Ino no se arrepentía de haber amado, y creía que Momoka tampoco estaba arrepentida.

El amor era la maldición que a la larga las había hecho más fuertes. Habían sacrificado hasta su dolor para convertirse en una hermosa y mortífera flor.

La peliverde carraspeó para llamar la atención de Momoka.

—¿Momoka-sama, se encuentra bien?

La aludida giró para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos curiosos que la observaban. Se sonrojó al identificar a Ino. Se sentía descubierta. Conocía a la perfección las habilidades de ninja sensor que poseía la kunoichi y sabía que para ella era muy fácil descifrarla en cuestión de segundos. Trató de controlarse. No podía permitir seguir avergonzándose delante de sus subordinadas. Acomodó la peineta floral que adornaba su melena, y alisó un poco su larga falda color lila. Tomó asiento en total calma y prosiguió a atender a las kunoichis.

—Puedes retirarte Midori-chan.

La asistente se marchó, dejándola a solas con la rubia.

Ino se acercó al escritorio y depositó en él un informe detallado de la misión que le fue asignada.

—La misión fue exitosa—añadió.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

La castaña le sonrió cálidamente.

Ino hizo una reverencia. Debía marcharse en silencio ya no tenía nada más qué hacer ahí. Pero también sabía que su bocaza la traicionaría.

—¿Ya lo felicitó por su ascenso a Hokage? — Ino maldijo internamente. Sabía que los sentimientos de Momoka no eran de su incumbencia pero no podía irse sin decir palabra al respecto.

" _Eres una entrometida, Ino Yamanaka",_ se regañó mentalmente.

—No—respondió secamente.

Ino se sorprendió al escucharla. Pero no por el hecho de que su jefa no haya felicitado al nuevo Hokage. Eso ya se lo esperaba de la orgullosa Momoka. Lo que le sorprendía era que ella le hubiese respondido. Por un momento, creyó que la castaña solo la ignoraría totalmente.

—Debería hacerlo. Al menos… eso no está prohibido—dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

—No, no lo está—dijo Momoka sonriendo. Ella era una experta fingiendo sonrisas. Si Ino no fuera un gran ninja sensor, seguramente hubiese sido engañada por la falsa felicidad que irradiaba la sonrisa de Momoka.

—Ya puedes retirarte, Karen. Descansa.

—Sí—Ino obedeció y se marchó.

Momoka empezó a revisar con detenimiento el informe. Sonreía mientras leía. Definitivamente no se había equivocado cuando eligió a Ino entre las demás kunoichis de su generación para formar parte del Niwa. Sabía que al elegirla le había arrebatado muchas cosas, pero su deber era elegir a las kunoichis más aptas para la división.

La líder del Niwa debía observar a las candidatas para ser kunoichis de la división, y elegir a una por cada generación de graduandos. Ese año, Ino resaltó entre las demás. Las recordaba perfectamente a todas. Eran tres las candidatas de ese año: Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino. Las tres gennin habían sido recomendadas por sus jounin a cargo para presentar el examen de ascenso chunin. Ese hecho la sorprendió. Si Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai las habían recomendado, podría ser que en ese grupo lograría encontrar hermoso material para moldear.

Pero fueron los ninjutsus mentales, los conocimientos de botánica, el buen control de chakra, el extrovertido carácter y la gran belleza de Ino Yamanaka lo que llamó la atención de la líder del Niwa. Esa jovencita rubia de doce años era perfecta para el Niwa. Desde entonces decidió observarla más de cerca. Lo que vio le agradó cada vez más. No era una chica superficial como aparentaba ser. Era más que una rubia bonita. Era una buena amiga, buena hija y buena kunoichi. Se esforzaba más de lo que los demás creían. Practicaba los jutsus de su clan con dedicación, y cuando eso le pareció insuficiente para su desarrollo como ninja, buscó aprender el jutsu médico. Y fue en ese momento en que Momoka tomó la decisión. Reclutó a Ino Yamanaka con solo trece años de edad, la tomó bajo su tutela, convirtiéndola en su nueva pupila.

Terminó de leer el informe, y frunció el ceño ante lo que debía hacer después. Tenía que entregar ese informe, y otros más, al sexto Hokage. Consideró la posibilidad de enviarlos con su asistente, como lo había hecho desde que Kakashi era el Hokage, es decir, desde hace un par de semanas. Pero no podía seguir evitando el encuentro. Lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Gracias a que es el Hokage el encargado de asignar y recibir el informe de los ANBU que servían como refuerzo a las kunoichis del Niwa, no tuvo que mantener contacto con él por muchos años. Pero la situación había cambiado. No podía evitar al mismísimo Hokage.

…

Entró a su casa por la ventana de su habitación. Se despojó de su máscara ANBU, sus sandalias y armas ninjas, y la liga que sujetaba su largo cabello. Se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama.

Era reconfortante estar en casa, pero el silencio que reinaba en la residencia Yamanaka empezaba a ahogarla.

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó a todo pulmón.

No obtuvo respuesta.

En sus labios se dibujó una amarga sonrisa. Sabía que no había nadie en casa desde que llegó a la aldea. Sin embargo, odiaba los largos y solitarios silencios.

Eran las seis de la mañana, seguramente su madre debía estar en el invernadero cuidando de las flores como era su costumbre. Alrededor de las ocho abriría la floristería, y ahí pasaría la mayor parte del día. Así transcurrían los días de su madre desde que Inoichi murió. Procuraba mantenerse ocupada para no sentir el gran vacío que dejó su esposo.

Ino se levantó de la cama de un saltó y despeinó un poco su cabello. Se desvistió con calma. Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla blanca y avanzó hasta el baño de su habitación. Le urgía tomar una ducha.

Dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su piel desnuda. Era relajante para sus músculos cansados y para su mente llena de recuerdos. Toda su larga cabellera se mojó. El agua le golpeaba el rostro con suavidad. Se sentía bien con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, era como si de alguna manera el agua pudiera purificarla, arrastrado de su ser todos sus pecados.

Cuando era pequeña, nadie le dijo que ser un ninja implicaba caminar por un oscuro sendero lleno de sangre. Nadie le dijo las cosas que tendría que hacer con tal de cumplir con su misión. En su inocente mundo infantil creía que ser un shinobi iba a ser muy divertido, que tendría una vida llena de aventuras. Pensaba que sería una heroína como los protagonistas de los cuentos que solía leerle Inoichi antes de ir a dormir.

En esos cuentos los héroes siempre eran hombres, mientras que las mujeres eran hermosas y valientes princesas. Ino quería ser fuerte como el héroe pero hermosa como la princesa, y con un mohín en sus labios, le prometió a su padre que lo lograría.

" _Sé que lo harás, princesa",_ le había dicho Inoichi con una radiante sonrisa.

Pero su padre no le advirtió que el mundo shinobi era más cruel de lo que aparentaba ser. Eso tuvo que aprenderlo por cuenta propia.

Deslizó el jabón por cada curva de su cuerpo. Podía sentir bajo sus dedos el rastro de pequeñas cicatrices sobre su piel que hace muchos años fue perfecta. Enjabonó su abdomen bajo, ahí donde se encontraba su cicatriz más profunda. Recordaba perfectamente cómo y cuándo se la había hecho. Era imposible olvidar el día en que casi pierde la vida.

Sacó el jabón de su cuerpo. Lavó su cabello y salió de la ducha. No podía seguir alargando su placentero baño. Su estómago empezaba a exigirle alimento. No comía desde las seis de la tarde del día anterior. Bajó a la cocina, con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra toalla cubriendo su cabeza. No deseaba que su cabello dejara un rastro mojado por toda la casa. Se preparó algo ligero para desayunar y revisó la correspondencia que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Correo basura, correo basura—articulaba mientras sostenía un pan tostado con mermelada entre sus dientes —¡Oh! —dijo, casi dejando caer el pan —¡Diablos! —se había llenado los dedos de su mano derecha con mermelada al evitar que su pan cayera al suelo.

Lamió sus dedos, dejó el pan sobre un plato y revisó el correo que había llamado su atención. Era la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sarada Uchiha. La hija de Sasuke y Sakura cumpliría tres años. Era agradable saber que a pesar de que casi no hablaba con Sakura, ya que Ino se la pasaba de misión en misión, la pelirrosa se acordaba de ella. Aunque no estaba segura de sí podría asistir, al menos se aseguraría de hacerle llegar un hermoso regalo a la pequeña Sarada.

Desde hace años su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo. Socializar era complicado cuando pasas más tiempo fuera de la aldea que dentro de ella. Sabía que varios de sus compañeros se habían casado y ahora eran padres. Ese era el caso de Hinata y Naruto, y Sakura y Sasuke. Ambas parejas tenían hermosos hijos. El travieso Boruto y la inteligente Sarada.

—Si pudiera tener un hijo cómo sería…

" _¡Qué idiota!",_ se dijo mentalmente. Ella no podía aspirar a tener una familia, así que pensar en algo como eso era estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo.

Echó el correo basura en la papelera de la cocina, dejó la invitación que le envió Sakura sobre la mesa, y siguió desayunando.

Aunque no lo admitiera, era doloroso ver como todos sus amigos seguían con sus vidas. Todos eran shinobis pero a diferencia de ella, a ellos no se les había arrebatado la posibilidad de amar y formar una familia. Pero eso no fue lo único que le fue arrebatado…

" _¿Te has vuelto loca, Ino?",_ recordaba la voz histérica de su madre. _"No puedes renunciar a ser la líder del clan. ¡Dios! ¿Qué diría tu padre si te escuchara?"_

" _Él está muerto, mamá. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?",_ respondió con arrogancia, ganándose una bofetada cortesía de su madre.

Tuvo que renunciar a su derecho de ser la líder del clan Yamanaka dando la absurda excusa de que no se sentía preparada. Los ojos de su madre, y de los demás miembros del clan, la observaron con vergüenza y decepción. Esperaban que la hija de Inoichi fuera más que una niña caprichosa pero se habían equivocado. Por suerte para el clan, Ino no era la única capacitada para asumir el liderazgo.

Odiaba ser juzgada tan duramente, pero no podía reprochárselos. Ellos desconocían sus verdaderas razones para claudicar, y nunca las sabrían.

 _Segunda regla del Niwa:_

 _Una flor no pertenece a un clan, pertenece al Niwa._

Terminó de desayunar y tomó una siesta hasta que los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana. Se movió con fastidio y cubrió su rostro con una almohada. Por la intensidad de los rayos y el ángulo por el que entraban por la ventana, debían ser las diez de la mañana aproximadamente. Si quería seguir durmiendo debía levantarse y rodar las cortinas, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo la superaba.

Quince minutos después, cuando se sintió preparada para levantarse y deshacerse de la luz del sol en su habitación, algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña cantidad de chakra que no era suyo había entrado por la ventana y revoloteaba por la habitación. Ino descubrió ligeramente su rostro, y con un ojo abierto, y el otro cerrado, observó a la pequeña mariposa de un chakra rosa intenso.

—¿Y ahora qué? —reconocía muy bien a ese insecto rosado. Era una creación de Momoka-sama, y solo significaba una cosa. Ella la necesitaba para una nueva misión —Esto debe ser una broma. Si apenas llegué hoy.

Definitivamente, no podría asistir al tercer cumpleaños de la tierna Sarada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Subí el capítulo un día antes de lo establecido. Espero seguir así de productiva.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

[Próxima actualización: 16/09/16]


	3. Capítulo 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Momoka se encontraba frente al sexto Hokage. Vestía el uniforme típico y la máscara del escuadrón ANBU. Se inclinó en señal de respeto cuando el Sexto se levantó de su asiento para recibirla.

—Pensé que tendría que tratar todos los asuntos del Niwa con Midori— una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó sobre la tela negra que cubría parte de su rostro.

—Yo… lo siento, Hokage-sama. He estado un poco indispuesta— mintió.

Un incómodo silencio se alojó entre ellos. Y el trato formal que la kunoichi usaba para dirigirse a Kakashi solo lo empeoraba. Era como si dos simples conocidos se hubiesen reencontrado, como si entre ellos no hubiera nada que decir, a parte de los asuntos oficiales de la aldea. Pero la realidad era otra. Había tanto que decir, pero que era mejor callar.

—Estos son los últimos informes que hemos recibido— Momoka se acercó al escritorio y depositó ahí los informes que traía.

Kakashi tomó asiento y empezó a revisarlos. Era un Hokage eficiente, en el tiempo que llevaba en el cargo no había permitido que el trabajo se le acumulara. Selló y firmó varios de los informes, y hubiese seguido revisándolos hasta el final si no hubiese notado que la kunoichi agitaba su pie izquierdo constantemente. ¿Estaba nerviosa?, o ¿incómoda quizá?

—Si no me necesita… debería retirarme, Hokage-sama.

El platinado dejó a un lado los informes, y posó sus ojos en la castaña.

—Te necesito —dijo con voz profunda.

Momoka se descolocó por el comentario. No esperaba escucharlo decir aquello. Aunque las palabras del Hokage no tenían el significado que ella deseaba. Kakashi era cruel, eso pensó.

—Entonces, me quedaré un poco más.

—Quítate la máscara— ordenó.

Ella obedeció y él la observó.

Había cambiado muy poco en la última década. Lucía tan hermosa como la recordaba. La conocía desde que era una niña, la vio crecer con el pasar de los años y ahora la tenía frente a él, hecha toda una mujer. Sintió necesidad de levantarse y estrecharla entre sus brazos, y aprisionar sus labios con los suyos. Extrañaba tanto tenerla tan cerca. Pero se controló casi al instante. No podía permitirse acercarse a ella. Estaba seguro de que si la tenía a escasos centímetros de distancia rompería las reglas del Niwa. Otra vez.

—Necesito a Ino para una nueva misión.

—¿A Ino o a Karen? — inquirió ella.

—A ambas.

Momoka frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Kakashi. No le agradaba nada la idea de enviar a su mejor kunoichi a una misión donde probablemente tendría que recurrir a las habilidades de una flor del Niwa, pero exponiéndose como Ino Yamanaka. Así no funcionaba el Niwa, y quizá debía recordárselo al nuevo Hokage.

—Antes de que te enojes, si no es que ya lo estás, revisa primero los detalles de la misión— Kakashi conocía bien el carácter voluble de la castaña. Le acercó un documento, el cual ella revisó con detenimiento.

Después de leer el documento, Momoka comprendía el por qué necesitaban a Ino para realizar la misión.

—Así que no confías en las buenas intenciones de la familia Mokuzai.

—Nos han atacado por años. Creer en su rendición y sus deseos de formar una alianza es difícil.

—Tengo entendido que cesaron sus ataques hace varios años, cuando el anterior emperador falleció y su hijo mayor asumió el trono.

—Así es —confirmó Kakashi —. Pero no podemos confiar a ciegas. Konoha no confía en ellos, y estoy seguro que las demás aldeas tampoco lo hacen.

—Entonces, por qué arriesgarse con esta misión. ¿No es mejor consultarlo con la Gran Alianza primero? Podrías poner en peligro los tratados de paz con las demás naciones, especialmente con el País del Viento.

—Lo sé. Pero debemos hacerlo. Mientras menos personas tengan conocimiento de esta misión será mejor para todos. No solo enviaré a un equipo para escoltar y vigilar a la princesa Mokuzai, sino que ya envié a Uchiha Sasuke al Reino Tenkoku. Si la familia Mokuzai no tiene intenciones ocultas; entonces, todo seguirá su curso con normalidad.

—Y si no es así…

Ambos shinobis guardaron silencio. Sabían que si los Mokuzai intentaban perjudicar a alguna de las naciones shinobis, los vientos de guerra podrían soplar con fuerza una vez más.

—Escogiste un buen equipo para esta misión—dijo la kunoichi, observando los registros de tres shinobis anexos al documento. Entre ellos estaba el registro de Ino Yamanaka —. Pero solo aceptaré que Ino realice esta misión con dos condiciones— levantó dos de sus dedos frente al Hokage con decisión —. Uno: debes asignar a su nuevo vigía ANBU en esta misión, dos: por ningún motivo Ino debe acercarse al Kazekage. Si necesitas obtener información de él; entonces, busca otro medio para obtenerla. No a través de Ino.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja. Entendía las razones de Momoka para querer que el apoyo ANBU de Ino la acompañe en esta misión. A la líder del Niwa no le agradaba enviar a sus kunoichis sin refuerzos, y aunque Ino no iría sola a la misión, Momoka se sentía más segura si asignaban a un miembro ANBU, cuyo objetivo no solo sería asegurar el éxito de la misión, sino también proteger y apoyar incondicionalmente a Ino. Kakashi y Momoka sabían lo difícil que podía llegar a ser este tipo de misiones sin el apoyo necesario. Lo que no entendía el Hokage era la razón de la segunda condición que imponía Momoka. Aunque de igual forma no tenía pensado investigar al Kazekage. Confiaba en él. Los objetivos de la misión eran Akira Mokuzai y sus acompañantes.

—Ino y el Kazekage… —su mente rápida empezó a hacer conjeturas.

—Sí —confirmó Momoka.

No había nada de sus kunoichis que la líder del Niwa no supiera. Ella conocía cada pétalo y cada espina de las hermosas flores de su jardín.

Iba a ser una misión complicada para Ino, al estar bajo la mirada inquisidora del Kazekage.

Momoka solo esparaba que Ino pudiera mantener la situación bajo control.

El Hokage aceptó las condiciones de la kunoichi. Solo quedaba informar a los cuatro shinobis que conformarían el equipo al que se les asignaría la misión. Todos debían partir hacia el Reino Tenkoku la mañana siguiente.

Momoka estaba a punto de marcharse, ya no había nada más que hablar con el líder de la aldea, pero antes de despedirse de él se armó de valor y dejó a un lado su orgullo.

—Kakashi…—pronunció su nombre con cierto temor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tomaba el atrevimiento de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, sin ningún formalismo de por medio.

Los ojos negros del shinobi centraron toda su atención en ella. Escuchar su nombre salir de esos delicados labios había hecho que su corazón se exaltara de ligera emoción.

—Felicidades por el ascenso a Hokage —soltó con rapidez, volvió a colocarse la máscara ANBU, y salió de la oficina sin darle tiempo al platinado de reaccionar.

—Gracias, Himiko —susurró a solas.

Sus labios se endulzaron con solo pronunciar su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Aquel que pronunció muchas veces en el pasado con toda libertad.

 **…**

Faltaban pocos minutos para el alba. El cielo empezaba a perder su fría oscuridad y a colorearse con la calidez de los rayos del sol que estaba por despertar. Ino estaba casi lista para partir. Vestía un atuendo ninja diferente al que solía usar años atrás. Aunque seguía conservando su gusto por el color morado, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de ese color que cubría todo su abdomen. No deseaba dejar a la vista la cicatriz de su vientre. Usaba guantes negros y largos que les llegaban hasta sus codos, shorts negros ajustados a su figura con mallas que llegaban hasta un tercio de sus muslos, las típicas sandalias ninjas y había recogido su melena rubia en una cola alta, como solía llevarlo cuando era más joven, solo que ya no cubría tanto su rostro con un mechón de cabello. Tomó su porta kunais y lo ajustó en su muslo derecho, y cargó a su espalda un abultado morral que contenía ropa, alimentos, medicinas y otras provisiones que podría necesitar en la nueva misión que auguraba ser extensa.

El Reino Tenkoku se encontraba muy alejado de Konohagakure. Debían viajar hasta allá y regresar con la prometida del Kazekage. Parte de la misión consistía en llevarla sana y salva hasta Sunagakure. Todo el viaje hasta Suna les tomaría más de una semana.

Bajó las escaleras con el andar de un felino. No deseaba interrumpir el sueño de su madre. Ella merecía descansar un poco más. Al llegar a la sala, un pequeño bulto en el sofá llamó su atención. Se acercó, y ahí la vio. Su madre dormía profundamente en el sofá. Su rostro lucía cansado y desgastado por el tiempo. Trabajar hasta el cansancio le estaba pasando factura. Parecía que desde la muerte de Inoichi, su madre envejecía con más rapidez. Ino se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro con ternura. Sin importar que el cruel tiempo haya dejado huellas en su madre, para Ino, ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa.

—Ya me voy, madre —le susurró al oído y besó su frente.

—Inoichi —susurró en sueños.

Ino cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. No era momento para llorar. Sabía que perder a Inoichi había sido un duro golpe para su madre, y para ella, con su muerte ambas sintieron que su mundo se derrumbaba sobre sus cabezas. Fue como si toda la felicidad de su hogar se hubiese escapado por una ventana, dejando solo frío y dolorosa soledad. Sin embargo, ninguna podía permitirse no seguir adelante.

Abrigó mejor a su madre con un cobertor, y salió de la residencia Yamanaka sin mirar atrás.

En el fondo no deseaba irse. No quería abandonar a su madre. No quería dejar la seguridad de su regazo, ni la de su aldea. No quería arriesgar su vida protegiendo a una desconocida. No quería tener nada que ver con la prometida del Kazekage. No quería ir a Sunagakure. Pero sobre todo, no quería volver a verlo.

 _No quería… pero debía._

Era una misión muy importante, de su éxito dependía que se formara una gran nueva alianza. Debía dejar de lado sus deseos egoístas, y proteger la paz por la que su padre y muchos más dieron la vida.

Llegó a las puertas de la aldea. Fue la última en llegar, aunque estaba segura de que había llegado a tiempo. Sus tres compañeros de equipo aguardaban por ella. Shikamaru, Sai y Neji estaban ahí, listos para partir.

Todos creían que eran una combinación peculiar. Nunca antes los habían unido como equipo para una misión. Sería interesante ver el resultado de la combinación de sus habilidades.

—Buenos días —saludó alegre y cortésmente la rubia.

Dos de sus compañeros le devolvieron el saludo. Shikamaru con un " _problemática"_ incluido, y Sai con un formal _"Ino-san"._ Neji se había limitado a saludarla con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Somos todos. Vámonos —ordenó Neji, asumiendo su rol como líder de equipo en esta misión.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

 **…**

Una mujer mayor caminaba de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta, muy molesta, por las travesuras de un trío de jóvenes que estaban bajo su cuidado. Ser la institutriz de los jóvenes herederos al trono del Reino Tenkoku era a lo que había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida, pero parecía que el Emperador los concebía cada vez más inquietos. Los dos primeros hijos del Emperador eran unos chicos tranquilos a los que les fue fácil cuidar, pero los tres más jóvenes eran muy diferentes. Los tres menores eran unos revoltosos. La institutriz masajeó sus sienes tratando de liberar un poco la tensión.

—Sigan buscándolos… —ordenó. Tenía de cabeza a toda la servidumbre del palacio. Tenían que encontrar a los tres demonios Mokuzai: Akira-sama, Kokoa-sama y Arashi-sama.

—Tranquilícese, Ryuko-san. Mis hermanos no deben estar muy lejos —indicó un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños. El chico trataba de reprimir su risa. Era divertido ver como sus hermanos alborotaban todo el ambiente aburrido del palacio.

—No le veo la gracia, Shun-sama —Ryuko regañó al segundo hijo del Emperador —. El tutor de idiomas los está esperando.

—Es gracioso —contradijo el heredero Mokuzai —, pero va a abrir un agujero en el suelo si no se tranquiliza.

—No tiene caso, Shun. No se tranquilizará hasta que ellos aparezcan —el mayor de los hijos del Emperador, un joven de negros cabellos, rompió el silencio que había guardado. Conocía a Ryuko-san desde siempre, y sabía que no era una mujer que se pudiera calmar con palabras.

—Tienes razón, nii-sama —Shun se sentó al lado de su hermano, observando a la impaciente institutriz.

—Todo esto debe ser culpa de Akira-sama—refunfuñó la mujer.

—¡Oh, vamos! Akira-chan no siempre es la responsable de todas las travesuras. Kokoa y Arashi también hacen de las suyas, solo que usted no se da cuenta. Como decirlo… Akira-chan es más…

—Tonta —completó el mayor, sin apartar su vista del libro que leía.

—Eso no fue nada amable, Aoi nii-sama. Akira-nee no es tonta, solo un poco descuidada, por eso Ryuko-san la descubre siempre.

—Ujum —Aoi prefirió no ahondar en la conversación.

Ryuko no prestaba atención a los hijos mayores del Emperador, estaba preocupada y molesta por la desaparición de los otros tres a su cargo.

—Este palacio sabrá lo que es paz cuando por fin Akira-sama se case y se marche —dijo sin meditar mucho sus palabras.

Aoi cerró con molestia el libro al escuchar el comentario de su institutriz. Había estado completamente fuera de lugar. No iba a permitir que esa mujer común realizara ese tipo de comentarios sobre su pequeña hermana.

—¿Qué dijo, Ryuko-san? —exigió saber.

Ryuko detuvo su andar de inmediato. Tragó saliva. Había sido muy imprudente al soltar un comentario así frente al príncipe Aoi. Él era poco tolerante con la mayoría de las personas y se enfadaba con gran facilidad. Era solo un joven de veintiún años pero tenía un carácter fuerte y cortante. La mujer clavó sus ojos temerosos en él. Su rostro masculino estaba marcado con una dura expresión.

—Lo siento, Aoi-sama.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —exigió severo.

Shun podía sentir como la atmosfera se había tensado. Su hermano mayor a veces podía causar temor. Era tan diferente al resto de sus hermanos. Según su padre, Aoi había heredado el carácter de su abuelo paterno, el anterior Emperador. Shun recordaba poco a su abuelo, solo recordaba lo frío y distante que era. Para Shun, Aoi era muy diferente a su abuelo, su hermano era una persona con un gran corazón, aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido.

Aoi se preocupa mucho por sus hermanos, y para nadie era un secreto lo buen hermano mayor que era. Por eso todo lo que tenía que ver con el futuro matrimonio arreglado de Akira, y su inminente partida, le molestaba. Él no estaba de acuerdo con ese tratado absurdo que había aceptado su padre. A su parecer, había sido un acto de cobardía, su padre había hincado la rodilla ante los extranjeros de las naciones ninjas, ofreciendo a su hija como garantía de que los Mokuzai mantendría su oferta de paz.

—¡Oh! Ya los encontraron —intervino Shun, riendo con nerviosismo.

La expresión dura de Aoi se relajó cuando observó a sus tres hermanos pequeños llegar, seguidos de un grupo de la servidumbre. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de tierra, y sus cabellos estaban revueltos y con pequeñas ramas y hojas incrustadas.

Shun sonrió al ver a sus hermanos hechos un desastre.

—Uno, dos —susurró para que solo Aoi lo escuchara —, tres.

—¡Por los dioses! —dijo Ryuko exaltada.

Aoi sonrió de lado ante la reacción de Ryuko y el conteo exacto de Shun.

—¿Dónde estaban metidos?

—Estaban en el Bosque de Luciérnagas —informó una de las chicas de la servidumbre —. Dos de los guardias del palacio los encontraron ahí.

—Chiquillos… —la institutriz trató de calmarse. No podía perder los estribos con los hijos de Emperador —Saben que no deben ir a ese lugar. Es muy peligroso.

Los jóvenes herederos guardaban silencio, aceptaban la reprimenda, sabían que habían obrado mal. El Bosque de Luciérnagas se encontraban a las afueras del palacio, un lugar que les estaba prohibido visitar. Era un bosque oscuro, incluso de día, plagado de bestias peligrosas. Cuentan las leyendas que muchos hombres han entrado en el bosque pero pocos han salido de él.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Ryuko-san —Akira se disculpó. Era la mayor de los tres y debía asumir la responsabilidad.

—¿Cuándo dejará de causar problemas, Akira-sama? Tienes diecisiete años y pronto contraerá matrimonio. Debe comportarse siempre como la dama que sé que puede ser cuando se lo propone —la voz de Ryuko sonaba agotada.

—No fue culpa de nee-sama —intervino el pequeño Arashi. Pasó uno de sus brazos por su rostro, tratando de limpiarse la tierra pero solo logró ensuciarse más — Todo es culpa de Kokoa-chan.

El más pequeño de los Mokuzai, tenía solo seis años, era dulce y sincero. No podía dejar que su nee-sama se responsabilizara por el desastre que Kokoa había causado. Ella había forzado, prácticamente, a Akira a seguirla fuera del palacio con el pretexto de que había algo muy importante que debía mostrarle. Y en su terquedad, terminó llevando a su hermana mayor al bosque prohibido. Y bueno, el pequeño Arashi también terminó envuelto en todo el embrollo porque no quería quedarse solo, y siguió a sus hermanas. Al final, todo el asunto había sido un fiasco. Kokoa solo logró que los tres terminaran perdidos en el bosque. Pero para su suerte, dos guardias del palacio que custodiaban los alrededores del bosque los habían salvado.

—Enano traidor —susurró con enojo la pequeña pelirroja y de nariz ennegrecida por la tierra. La princesa Kokoa era un torbellino de ingenio y mal humor, compactado en el cuerpo de una niña de diez años.

—¡Basta! —regañó Ryuko —Todos están castigados. Ahora vayan a arreglarse para su clase de idiomas.

Los tres asintieron y se marcharon rumbo a sus habitaciones, seguidos de un sequito de su servidumbre.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Fue un capítulo principalmente introductorio para que conocieran un poco más de los personajes y la misión de Ino. Nuevamente publico antes de lo establecido, pero es porque voy a estar ocupada los próximos días y tardaré un poco más en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, sugerencias y expectativas, así que pueden dejarlas en un comentario. Son gratis :D

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

[Próxima actualización: 30/09/16]


	4. Capítulo 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

Llegar a la zona costera del País del Fuego les tomó exactamente dos días de viaje, con breves momentos de descanso. Era prioridad llegar con tiempo de sobra a Puerto Hanagata, el puerto más grande y de mayor afluencia del País del Fuego, lugar donde debían ubicar una embarcación que los llevara hasta el Puerto Akaitoshi en el Reino Tenkoku. No era una tarea fácil, considerando el hecho de que entre ambos continentes no existía ningún tipo de intercambio comercial desde hace muchos años, producto de las disputas por el territorio. Viajar de un continente al otro seguía siendo un acto ilegal, penado por las leyes de ambos territorios, a pesar de que con la ascensión de un nuevo emperador al trono del Reino Tenkoku, y la rendición de su fuerza militar ante la Alianza Shinobi, se había establecido una aparente paz. Pero los ninjas de Konoha no tendrían que viajar de manera ilegal, para ellos se había expedido una carta diplomática especial, sellada y firmada por el mismísimo Emperador Mokuzai, que les permitiría ingresar y deambular con libertad limitada en esas tierras desconocidas para ellos.

—¿Un barco que los lleve a Tenkoku? —El pescador regordete los observó y carcajeó —Eso está más difícil que pescar atún con caña. A nadie le gusta navegar por esos rumbos.

Ino arrugó la frente, le molestó la actitud burlona del pescador. ¿Le costaba mucho ser amable?

Todos sabían que no era una misión fácil encontrar a alguien que los quisiera llevar al Reino Tenkoku, muchos guardaban sentimientos de odio hacia cualquier habitante de esa tierra lejana, y sanar las heridas que había dejado una larga historia de sanguinarios ataques tomaría más que unos cuantos años.

—Debemos ir al Reino Tenkoku. No importa el costo, el dinero no representa ningún problema —el capitán del equipo ninja, Neji, buscaba despertar la codicia en aquel hombre.

En un mundo como este el dinero puede mover montañas, y hacer posible lo que parece imposible.

Un brillo singular apareció en la mirada del hombre del mar, acarició su velluda barbilla y guardó silencio por unos breves segundos. Parecía estar pensando con seriedad, aunque los ninjas sabían que no había en qué pensar. El hombre había caído deleitado con la posibilidad de obtener una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Los marineros expertos dicen que el Reino Tenkoku es tierra maldita, al igual que las aguas que lo rodean. Sin embargo, conozco a alguien que podría llevarlos. Por una jugosa paga ese hombre navegaría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—Contáctelo y dígale que deseamos partir cuanto antes. Hoy mismo si es posible.

El pescador se carcajeó en las narices de la kunoichi.

Ino lo miró entre confundida y molesta. No entendía la actitud del hombre. No había dicho nada gracioso.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? —estaba cada vez más molesta, no estaba de humor para tolerar los juegos de un hombre estúpido.

—Una linda mujer no debería hablar con un tono tan autoritario, y mucho menos intervenir en una conversación de hombres. Dedícate a sonreír, mientras los hombres hablan de negocios —volvió a reír con fuerza.

Ino no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio, ese hombre se había atrevido a tratarla de esa manera? No sabía con qué clase de mujer estaba acostumbrado a tratar, pero ella no iba a dejar pasar un insulto de esa índole. Parecía que el regordete deseaba morir antes de que terminara el día.

—¡Ino, cálmate! —Le susurró uno de sus compañeros al oído, al notar su creciente deseo de lastimar al pescador —No hagas difícil el que encontremos un barco —aquello no sonaba como un regaño. La voz de Shikamaru era suave y tranquila como el pasar de las nubes en un día de verano.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, mientras ustedes finiquitan los detalles del viaje —dio media vuelta y se marchó con calma fingida. Si se quedaba en ese lugar no podía asegurar que el pescador conservara todos los dientes en su cavidad bucal.

Shikamaru fue tras ella, dejando a Neji y Sai con el pescador.

—Linda rubia esa amiguita suya —se sobó la panza y rio con bribonería.

El genio Hyuga decidió obviar el comentario del hombre y seguir con las negociaciones. Si prestaba atención a la inapropiada actitud del hombre para con Ino, él mismo terminaría poniéndolo en su lugar para defender a la rubia de Konoha.

Por suerte para todos, el joven Nara había sabido controlar el carácter voluble de la Yamanaka, y ahora podían decir con casi total seguridad que tenían transporte hacia el Reino Tenkoku.

Ya había anochecido para cuando el equipo de Konoha se reunió otra vez. Encontrar al hombre que navegaría a cualquier parte por dinero les tomó la mayor parte del día. Era un hombre difícil de encontrar pero, al final, habían logrado localizarlo con la ayuda del pescador. Una ayuda que por supuesto no fue gratis, el viejo pescador había ganado una buena suma solo por poner en contacto a los ninjas con el experimentado navegante, que había resultado ser la viva imagen del perfecto mercenario de los mares más peligrosos, con barba desaliñada, apestoso aliento a licor y brillantes ojos llenos de codicia. Parecía ser un hombre que amaba más a su barco y al mar que a su propia madre.

El Capitán Kurage, como se hacía llamar el mercenario marino y traficante de costosas telas y especias, había pautado la hora de salida a primera hora del día siguiente. Se había rehusado, rotundamente, a zarpar ese mismo día, y Neji y Sai no tuvieron argumento alguno que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Neji y su equipo pasarían la noche en una de las posadas que se encontraban en las cercanías del Puerto Hanagata. Era un lugar ruidoso y ordinario, visitado por clientes de dudosa moral.

Ino arrugó su nariz en cuanto le echó un vistazo al lugar.

—Esto es una pocilga —se quejó con vehemencia. Sabía que contaban con el dinero para pagar una noche en un lugar mucho mejor.

Fulminó con la mirada al genio Hyuga. Había sido su decisión quedarse ahí.

Él le respondió con una mirada gélida e imponente, que hizo a la rubia apartar la vista y avanzar con molestia al interior del pequeño restaurante de la posada. Ella sabía que era un buen lugar, en cuestiones de ubicación, les quedaba relativamente cerca del puerto, pero eso no hacía disminuir su molestia. El lugar era una pocilga y nada cambiaría ese hecho.

Cenaron sin contratiempos, entre hombres ruidosos y mujeres coquetas que no se cohibían ni un poco para dedicarles unas cuantas miradas de lascivia a sus compañeros. La mesonera que los atendió fue la más obvia de todas, una chiquilla de aproximadamente dieciocho años, quizá un poco más o un poco menos, que no paraba de sonreírle a Neji, y rozarse _accidentalmente_ con él.

Para diversión de Ino, las expresiones del rostro del Hyuga le fueron fáciles de leer. Él estaba evidentemente incómodo con la situación. No hubo momento durante la cena en que su ceño no estuviera fruncido.

Con ayuda de una experta en técnicas de seducción como Ino, esa chica hubiese tenido una alta probabilidad de pasar la noche con el portador del byakugan, pero la pobre chica había llamado la atención del ninja de la manera equivocada. Si lo que quería era despertar algún tipo de interés en Neji, no se había acercado a él de la forma indicada.

—¿Ya no estás molesta? —Sai rompió su silencio para indagar sobre el intrigante cambio de humor de su compañera. Hasta hace unos momentos ella parecía estar muy enojada, pero ahora lucía una linda y radiante sonrisa. Ino parecía estar muy satisfecha con algo que era desconocido para él.

—No —respondió amablemente y dio el último bocado a su cena. Fue la última en terminar.

Para alivio de Neji, ya era tiempo de ir sus habitaciones.

—Madame La Rose le envía las llaves de sus habitaciones —la mesera le entregó un par de llaves a Neji, rozándole con suavidad la palma de la mano.

—¿Dos llaves?

—Sí —tartamudeó un poco al escuchar su voz tan seria —. Es temporada alta y todas las demás habitaciones están ocupadas. Realmente, tuvieron suerte en que la señorita La Rose consiguiera apartarle dos habitaciones.

Ino se levantó de su asiento y tomó una de las llaves de la mano de Neji. Dos habitaciones no era ningún problema, la solución era obvia. Debían dividirse en grupos de dos y compartir habitación.

—Shikamaru y yo nos quedaremos en una, Sai y tú en la otra.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, contorneando sus caderas, rumbo al segundo piso a buscar su habitación, cuando Neji sostuvo con ligera fuerza su mano.

—No —sentenció con seriedad.

Tomar la decisión sobre cómo se repartirían en las habitaciones era una decisión sencilla. No había necesidad de imponer su rol de líder para encargarse de algo tan mínimo. Incluso, sabía que la decisión de Ino era lógica, pero por alguna razón no deseaba que la rubia se saliera con la suya.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—No me parece adecuado.

Neji no mentía. Él provenía de una familia muy tradicional y el que una mujer compartiera habitación con un hombre que no era su esposo estaba muy mal visto. Tenía claro que eran ninjas y que en más de una oportunidad las kunoichis debían compartir muchas cosas con sus compañeros hombres, pero aun así, prefería que Ino no durmiera en la misma cama con Shikamaru. Lo mismo hubiese hecho si en lugar de Ino estuvieran Hinata o Tenten.

A la rubia se le escapó una carcajada con la respuesta de Neji.

" _Apropiado",_ eso había dicho el genio Hyuga. Quizá no era apropiado para alguna preciada y valiosa kunoichi del clan Hyuga, pero para ella eso eran niñerías. Como flor del Niwa había hecho cosas que un Hyuga, y cualquier otro hipócrita ninja conservador, consideraría como demasiado inapropiadas.

Encaró a Neji, clavando sus gemas azules en él, avanzó como felino y se inclinó con suavidad hasta rozar con su tibio y seductor aliento el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño.

—Deja de preocuparte por tonterías, Hyuga. No intentaré seducir a Shikamaru. Además, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que soy, y que dormir en una cama con un amigo es de las cosas más inocentes que hecho en una cama —los susurros de Ino le erizaron la piel.

La rubia le sonrió de medio lado y se soltó de su agarre.

—Debemos descansar, Shikamaru. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Shikamaru no supo lo que Ino le dijo a Neji, pero sirvió para que el ninja dejara de lado su negativa, dejándolos partir sin decir palabra.

A veces, Ino podía tener implacables argumentos que dejaban mudo a más de uno. Argumentos que le intrigaban pero temía conocer.

 **Nota de la autora:** Tenía meses sin publicar, discúlpenme por eso, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Este fue un capítulo más corto de los que acostumbro publicar pero me pareció conveniente dejarlo hasta ahí. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue una especie de introducción para el Nejino que deseo colocar en este fanfic. Para los que aman el Gaaino, no deben perderse el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a los siguen mi historia, en serio, gracias por su apoyo.

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas empezaba a despertar por el este, pero en el Puerto Hanagata ya se observaba bastante actividad. Los marineros soltaban amarras, y se alistaban para partir. Como de costumbre, muchos barcos zarparían ese día, algunos volverían al anochecer y a otros les tomaría más tiempo volver. Pescado, granos, telas, especias y minerales. En Puerto Hanagata se comerciaba con una gran variedad de rubros. No por nada era llamado el Gran Puerto del País del Fuego.

Neji observaba con preocupación cómo los marineros del barco que los llevaría al Reino Tenkoku se movían de un lado al otro con diligencia. Pronto la Zorra del Mar (Kitsune no Umi), nombre con el que había sido bautizada la embarcación, estaría lista para partir.

Pero el joven Hyuga no estaba preocupado por tener que abordar, lo que le preocupaba y molestaba era que su equipo no estaba completo. Miró a su derecha y encontró a Shikamaru y Sai. Uno bostezaba y el otro permanecía indiferente como siempre. Solo faltaba el integrante femenino, la hermosa rubia del clan Yamanaka brillaba por su ausencia.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa mujer? Según Shikamaru, al despertar, ella ya no se encontraba en la habitación que habían compartido la noche anterior. Aseguraba que no tenía idea de a dónde pudo haber ido Ino. Sin embargo, Neji no le creía. Él estaba casi seguro de que el manipulador de sombras sabía a la perfección dónde se encontraba la mentalista.

—Tranquilízate. Ella estará aquí a tiempo para partir —volvió a bostezar, y antes de que cerrara la boca, pudo visualizar una larga y abundante cabellera rubia a los lejos —. Te lo dije.

Ino avanzaba con presteza, y en cuestión de escasos minutos, ya se encontraba frente a sus compañeros. Justo a tiempo para zarpar.

El capitán Kurage anunciaba con su rasposa voz que era tiempo para abordar.

—Será mejor que suban sus traseros shinobis a mi hermosa "Zorra" si es que quieren partir.

Ino asumió que ese hombre era el capitán del barco, y arrugó el entrecejo entre molestia y confusión.

—Es el nombre del barco—le aclaró Sai a su compañera —, Zorra del Mar, un nombre peculiar.

—O de muy mal gusto.

Relajó el entrecejo y decidió no darle importancia a la actitud vulgar del Capitán. No quería abordar sobre la mal llamada Kitsune de mal humor. Sería un viaje por mar de dos días y medio, si el buen clima está de su parte, y lo mejor era hacerlo dejando su mal humor en puerto.

Dibujó una sonrisa en sus rosados labios y arrastró a Sai y Shikamaru hacia la embarcación, ignorando la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba el genio Hyuga. Sabía que él estaba enojado, y tenía razón para estarlo, seguramente estaba esperando de ella una buena explicación para su breve desaparición. Pero era muy temprano para dar explicaciones y lidiar con amargados. Además, si le explicaba su motivo probablemente Neji se enojaría más. Sin embargo, soportar el descontento del Hyuga valdría la pena porque ella zarparía con el gusto de haberse tomado el tiempo para poner a cierto pescador machista y mal educado en su lugar.

—¿Fuiste muy ruda con él? —preguntó por lo bajo el joven Nara.

Ino solo respondió con una sonrisa pícara de complicidad.

Él suspiró. Sabía que al pescador le tomaría un par de días recuperarse de la pequeña venganza de la rubia. Sabía lo fuerte que podía golpear su amiga cuando se ponía seria. No compadecía a aquel hombre, él se lo había buscado.

La Kitsune abandonó Puerto Hanagata con el equipo de Konoha abordo y el capitán Kurage en el timón. Era el barco más veloz que en Hanagata, y sus cercanías, se podía encontrar; y que bajo la bendición de los vientos, navegaría sin temor hasta la tierra que se encontraba más allá de las aguas del Mar de Plata.

Observar el amanecer desde las grandes murallas de Suna era una de las cosas más hermosas y relajantes que podía hacer en la aldea oculta en el desierto. Sentía que en ese momento la línea que separaba al desierto del sol en el horizonte se desdibujaba, como si la arena se fundiera con la luz del sol en un mágico mar de oro. Normalmente, una vista tan majestuosa como esa lo haría sentir mejor, arrastrando con sus olas doradas todas sus angustias. Sin embargo, ese día no estaba generando el mismo efecto en él. Por más tiempo que hubiese pasado sentado sobre las murallas, no sentía que sus preocupaciones aminoraran.

En menos de una semana su prometida estaría en Sunagakure, y debería presentarla de manera oficial ante todas las personalidades importantes del País del Viento, y las naciones aliadas, integrantes de la Gran Alianza Shinobi. Por lo que en los últimos días, un ambiente agitado se había establecido en la aldea.

. La noticia de la futura boda de Sabaku no Gaara se había esparcido como pólvora, y había generado diversas reacciones.

La idea de que el respetado Kazekage contrajera nupcias era bien aceptada por todos. Consideraban que ya era tiempo para que el joven Kage de veintisiete años se uniera en matrimonio y buscara perpetuar a su clan. Gaara no debía ser el último manipulador de arena.

No obstante, la noticia de la identidad de la prometida del Kazekage no fue tan bien recibida. Algunos creían que no era buena idea unirse en matrimonio con la nieta del sanguinario Arashi I, antiguo emperador del Reino Tenkoku, y responsable de gran parte de los ataques sobre los países del Rayo y el Agua, hace más de dos décadas. Sin duda, el recuerdo del emperador Mokuzai, que había dejado muerte y desolación a su paso, seguía fresco en las memorias de muchos.

El cómo sería recibida por todos su futura prometida era una de sus preocupaciones. No deseaba, por ningún motivo, que ella se sintiera rechazada. Él sabía perfectamente lo duro que podía ser vivir en un lugar donde no se es bien recibido. Pero, para su suerte, contaba con la ayuda incondicional de sus hermanos. Kankuro y Temari serían su apoyo para hacer sentir como en casa a la joven princesa. Ambos shinobis estaban comprometidos con todos los preparativos necesarios para el recibimiento de su futura cuñada.

Temari llevaba días ocupada. Estaba metida de lleno en cada preparativo. Nada se hacía sin su aprobación. Desde el protocolo de bienvenida, hasta la ubicación de los asientos durante la ceremonia de presentación. Todo estaba bajo su supervisión.

Pero la llegada de Akira no era lo único que le generaba preocupación. Había algo más. Algo que lo hacía sentir ansioso. Algo que hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo se desestabilizara con solo pensar en ello.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y revolvió su rojo cabello con frustración.

Creía saber cómo mantener todo bajo control con la llegada de su prometida, pero no tenía idea de lo que haría con la llegada de ella. Ella no estaba en sus planes. Nunca lo había estado. Pero parecía que ella estaba empeñada en aparecer en su vida para desbaratar sus planes y revolverlo todo con su descarada sonrisa.

La noche anterior había llegado un ave mensajera con un informe de misión directo de Konoha. Como se había acordado, Konoha mantenía informado al líder de Suna sobre los detalles concernientes a la misión de escoltar a su futura esposa. El informe contenía la fecha y hora de inicio de la misión, y los nombres de los cuatro ninjas que habían sido asignados para proteger a la princesa Akira.

Gaara repasó, una vez más, esos nombres en su mente. Le costaba asimilar el hecho de que el nombre de ella estuviera en el informe.

 _Ino Yamanaka_

Parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una cruenta pasada. Pronto no solo debía enfrentarse a su futuro, sino también a su pasado.

…

—¡Buenos días, Gaara! —saludó enérgica como era su costumbre.

Él solo la observó entre sorprendido y curioso. El comportamiento de la joven kunoichi de Konoha le resultaba un poco difícil de entender. Solo tenía dos días en Suna y ya se tomaba atrevimientos como el llamarlo por su nombre de pila, sin ni siquiera algún aditivo honorifico, siendo él el Kazekage. Suponía que algo del rubio hiperactivo de Konoha se le había pegado a la chica, o quizá podía deberse a que el exceso de energía y confianza venía de la mano con una melena rubia. Aunque meditándolo un poco más, descartó la última conjetura, su hermana era rubia y no se comportaba de esa manera. Quizá era un caso exclusivo de los rubios de Konoha.

—¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

Ella se sintió con la necesidad de preguntar. Sabía que no era muy apropiado tratar con tanta familiaridad a un Kage, pero le resultaba un poco extraño tratarlo con mucho formalismo cuando tenían la misma edad. Estaba acostumbrada a reservar los formalismos para las personas mayores.

—No—fue escueto y sincero.

No le molestaba, podría decir que hasta era de su agrado. Vivía rodeado de personas que procuraban tratarlo con tanta formalidad, que escuchar su nombre acompañado de una fresca y hermosa sonrisa de mujer le generaba cierta calidez.

—¡Bien! —dijo sonriente —Es que tienes cara de estreñido y es difícil saber si te molestaba o no.

—¿Es-estreñido? —el joven Kage abrió los ojos como platos.

La reacción de Gaara hizo carcajear a Ino.

—Tranquilo. Solo un poco estreñido, pero al parecer eso no es problema —se acercó a su oído y le susurró con complicidad —. Tienes muchas fans en la aldea.

De hecho, Ino no se equivocaba, en su corto tiempo en la aldea había notado lo popular que era el Kazekage entre las chicas. El pelirrojo traía de cabeza a más de una.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital. Nos vemos luego, Gaara.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Gaara y se alejó de él con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se había acercado. Dejando a un más intrigado Kazekage.

…

Ya habían transcurrido siete años desde que Ino Yamanaka había desestabilizado su mundo, con su sonrisa, con su personalidad avasallante, con sus curvas de ensueño, pero sobre todo con sus mentiras. Esas mentiras que lo habían herido profundamente.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que su tío Yashamaru le dijo que el amor podía sanar las heridas del corazón, pero su tío había olvidado decirle que el amor no solo curaba, sino que también podía lastimar.

Se había enamorado de esa mujer, y había salido muy lastimado.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus viejas heridas se abrieran otra vez. No iba a permitir que la llegada de Ino le hiciera perder el control. Dominaría la situación, mantendría a raya sus sentimientos y cumpliría perfectamente con su deber. Centraría toda su atención en la hermosa y dulce Akira. Sería el novio que ella esperaba tener. Estaría tan ocupado amando a su futura esposa que ni siquiera tendría tiempo para pensar en la rubia de Konoha.

Ino Yamanaka sería solo un fantasma del pasado. Invisible a cada uno de sus sentidos. No podría verla, oírla, olerla, tocarla o saborearla. Ella solo sería recuerdos vagando sin rumbo entre las dunas del desierto.

Se encontraban a un escaso día del Reino Tenkoku, pero el clima había decidido no estar más a su favor. Negros nubarrones se avistaban en las cercanías. Pronto una fuerte tormenta estallaría sobre ellos. Los marineros se movían con celeridad por la cubierta preparando a la Zorra del Mar para capear el temporal que se avecinaba.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia ya empezaban a caer. Ino podía sentirlas golpear sobre su rostro y deslizarse hasta su cuello. Poderosos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo nocturno, y estridentes truenos resonaban con prontitud. Estaba presenciando un hermoso, pero peligroso, espectáculo con sus cristalinos ojos azules.

—Será mejor que bajemos, Ino-san.

Ino se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sai. Estaba tan concentrada en la venidera tormenta que no se percató cuando su compañero se había acercado a ella. Él vestía un llamativo impermeable amarillo y traía otro idéntico en sus manos, el cual depositó con cuidado sobre sus hombros, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. De esas que causan calidez en los demás.

Esta vez, fue Sai el sorprendido. Nadie había dicho algo como eso sobre su sonrisa. Siempre pensó que le salían muy poco naturales, e incluso podían sentirse forzadas. Pero si Ino pensaba que su sonrisa era cálida, entonces, volvería a sonreír para ella. Y así lo hizo, le volvió a sonreír y le agradeció con un cortés "Gracias", como era costumbre hacer al recibir un halago.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodó el impermeable. Era tiempo de volver al interior del barco. Lo menos que deseaba era estar en la cubierta para cuando la tormenta azotara con fuerza.

Justo cuando se disponía a atravesar el arco de la puerta que conducía hacía el interior, uno de sus compañeros llamó la atención de ambos. Neji estaba apoyado en el marco, y al igual que ellos usaba un impermeable. Su rostro estaba sereno, tan opuesto al mar que rugía amenazador.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la rubia.

—Necesito hablarte.

Neji ya no podía seguir posponiendo la conversación que tenía pendiente con Ino. La había estado aplazando desde aquella noche que pasaron en las cercanías de Puerto Hanagata. Era hora de hablar con seriedad con ella.

—A solas —tuvo que añadir, al notar que Sai seguía ahí, detrás de Ino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato.

Sai no se había percatado de que su presencia no era necesaria en ese momento y de que el líder de misión requería de una conversación privada con Yamanaka. Se marchó, sin decir más, dejando a sus compañeros aún en la cubierta del barco.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Neji iría directo al grano. Debía aprovechar que estaban relativamente solos. Shikamaru y Sai estaban en el interior de la embarcación, y los marineros corrían de un lado al otro, amarinando el barco para el temporal.

—Sabes que soy tu ANBU centinela.

Había sido una afirmación, no una pregunta.

La noche en la posada, Ino le había dejado en claro con su último comentario que ella estaba al tanto de que él era su nuevo centinela.

 _"Deja de preocuparte por tonterías, Hyuga. No intentaré seducir a Shikamaru. Además, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que soy, y que dormir en una cama con un amigo es de las cosas más inocentes que hecho en una cama"._

Ella era una flor del Niwa, y él lo sabía a la perfección pues él había sido asignado para ser el reemplazo de Kakashi en el deber de salvaguardar a Karen, el loto dorado de Konoha. Nombre con el que era conocida Ino dentro del Niwa.

—Así es.

No tenía que seguir fingiendo que no conocía la identidad de su nuevo centinela. Lo había descubierto en la misión anterior, en la que la enviaron a recuperar un pergamino especial que le había sido robado al Señor Feudal de un pequeño país vecino. Tuvo que infiltrarse para descubrir al ladrón y hallar el pergamino. Su misión fue todo un éxito, y no requirió de la ayuda del ANBU que la custodiaba en las sombras.

Pero la curiosidad de la rubia fue mayor. Ella quería saber quién era el nuevo centinela, así que usó su poder sensorial para averiguarlo.

Fue grato descubrir que la persona que la apoyaría, de ahora en adelante, en las misiones del Niwa era alguien conocido. No era la mejor amiga de Neji Hyuga, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Podía poner su vida en las manos del genio del clan Hyuga, sin dudarlo. Solo esperaba que él confiara en ella de la misma manera.

—Rokudaime-sama me dio un registro con todas tus técnicas y habilidades, y por lo que pude ver en la misión anterior, creo que podremos acoplarnos bien. Podemos ser un excelente equipo, Ino.

La kunoichi le sonrió como respuesta. Era agradable escuchar al genio Hyuga alagarla con tanta amabilidad.

—Sin embargo, para que las cosas funcionen, deberías tratar de controlar mejor tu carácter. Eres muy voluble y eso puede convertirse en un problema.

Ino alzó una ceja, pero no se puso a la defensiva. Tenía claro el tipo de carácter que tenía y que era su deber mantenerlo bajo control. No era un carácter tan explosivo como el de Tsunade-sama, pero, como dice Shikamaru, era problemático lidiar con él.

—Lo haré. No te causaré problemas —aseguró.

Quizá sería fácil acoplarse a nivel de técnicas y estrategias, pero para hacer que sus personalidades tan diferentes no chocaran, debían esforzarse un poco más. Y al parecer ambos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

—Entonces, espero que tu pasado con el Kazekage tampoco represente un problema para esta misión.

La rubia clavó sus ojos en él. No esperaba que su conversación con Neji terminara en ese punto. La había tomado por sorpresa el que él supiera aquello que ocurrió con Gaara en el pasado. Aunque debió suponerlo. Momoka, la líder del escuadrón Niwa, no dejaría que un centinela partiera a una misión desconociendo algún detalle que pudiera ser importante.

" _En el conocimiento yace el poder",_ acostumbrada decir la líder del Niwa.

—No será un problema— había tanta seguridad en sus palabras que a Neji no le quedó otra, más que creer en ella.

Neji dio por finalizada la conversación y se marchó.

Una vez sola, la rubia cerró su mano derecha con fuerza en un puño que estampó sobre la madera del marco de la puerta. Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación. No consideraba justo que tantas personas supieran tanto sobre su vida. Sabía que era por el bien de la misión, pero no por eso dejaba de odiarlo.

Estaba cansada de ser y hacer lo que Konoha había designado para ella.

Ella no debería estar ahí, rumbo a una tierra lejana en busca de la prometida del que fue su primer verdadero amor.

Jamás debió ser elegida para ser una flor del Niwa. Jamás debió ser enviada a Sunagakure a aquella misión hace siete años. Jamás debió enamorarse del Kazekage. Jamás debió verse obligada a lastimarlo de esa manera para alejarlo de ella. Pero sobre todo, jamás debió…

— _¡Basta!_ —escuchó un rugido femenino en su mente. Era ella misma obligándose a detener el caudal desbocado de recuerdos y emociones que afloraban en su interior.

Respiró hondo y trató de clamarse.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. El pasado ya estaba escrito y no había forma de cambiarlo. Renegar de él solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Con el pasado solo se puede hacer una cosa: aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con sus consecuencias.

" _¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera? Te abrí completamente mi corazón_ _pero… lo pisoteaste. Para ti todo esto solo fue un vil juego"._

Casi podía escuchar, con absurda claridad, la voz quebrada de Gaara. La persona que tanto la amó pero que terminó lastimando con sus envenenados y dorados pétalos.

No fue su intención enamorarse, ni lastimarlo, pero sucedió para desgracia de los dos.

" _Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha al incluir a un Kage a tu lista de amantes, y_ _espero también no tener que volver a verte jamás"._

La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, y el mar se agitaba cada vez más inquieto. El movimiento de las aguas le recordaba a la arena desplazándose a voluntad del Kazekage.

" _Vuelve a Konoha antes de que pierda el control y termine lastimándote"._

Ino suspiró y le dio la espalda al mar. No quería recordar más.

—Debiste hacerlo cuando pudiste. Debiste arrancarme de raíz porque, aunque no quieras, volveremos a vernos, Gaara—soltó al viento y fue bajo cubierta, en busca de refugio contra la tormenta.

 **Nota de la autora:** Aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo más, y más largo que el anterior. Ojalá su espera haya valido la pena.

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

(Con un poco de atraso, pero aún cuenta)

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Era una noche muy movida en el castillo imperial. Un festín de comida reposaba sobre una grande y lujosa mesa, donde la familia imperial compartía con las personas más allegadas de la nobleza del reino Tenkoku, y la música alegre de una banda en vivo inundaba el gran salón. Los invitados estaban vestidos con las mejores ropas que su dinero podía pagar, sin embargo, no se comparaban con la majestuosidad de los trajes que lucían la gran familia imperial. El Emperador, su esposa e hijos estaban vestidos con las mejores telas, y los mejores diseños. Incluso la servidumbre, que se movía laboriosa de un lado al otro para mantener satisfechos a todos los invitados, estaba vestida con gran elegancia. En las fiestas de los Mokuzai no se escatimaba en gastos. Todo era lujo y derroche. En una noche, ya habían gastado millones de Ten (moneda imperial de Tenkoku) y todavía quedaban dos días más de celebración. Tres días de fiesta, en total, fueron los proclamados para conmemorar la despedida de la hermosa princesa Akira Mokuzai.

—¡No es justo, oniii-sama! —se quejó Akira a mitad de la cena.

Por suerte, su voz no se alzó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todo el salón. Solo sus hermanos, que estaban sentados a su alrededor, y algunos miembros de servidumbre lograron escucharla.

—¡Calmate, Akira! —replicó su hermano mayor. Aoi permacía sereno mientras seguía degustando de su comida —. No es para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? Me prometiste que estarías para despedirme, pero ahora me dices que no podrás estar ahí, que debes irte mañana a hacer quién sabe qué cosas a la región sur. ¡Me mentiste!

—No te mentí —dijo con parsimonia —. El Emperador me asignó esta misión diplomática hace apenas unas horas. Cuando te prometí estar a tu lado, no tenía conocimientos de los planes que había para mí.

Akira deseaba seguir con la discusión. Quería decirle a su hermano que había sido un idiota por romper su promesa, que debió renegar de la orden de su padre y quedarse con ella hasta que los ninjas del otro lado del mar de plata vinieran por ella. Pero sabía que no podía seguir comportándose de manera tan infantil. No tenía sentido seguir quejándose, todos sabían que la palabra del Emperador es inalterable. Lo que él dictaminaba debía ser cumplido.

Él había ordenado que Aoi, el heredero al trono, debía marchar a las tierras del sur y así se haría. Él había ordenado que Akira, su tercera hija, debía contraer nupcias con el Kazekage, y ella obedecería.

En todo el reino no había quien se atreviera a desafiar las órdenes del Emperador, ni siquiera los grandes señores de las cuatro regiones.

—Todo estará bien, hermanita —le prometió de improvisto su querido hermano —Convencí al Emperador para que no partas sola. Shun te acompañará.

El aludido levantó la vista de su plato y clavó una mirada de incredulidad en Aoi que estaba frente a él, y luego en Akira que estaba a su lado. No le molestaba, en absoluto, tener que acompañar a su hermana melliza a tierras lejanas pero no dejaba de sorprenderle lo hábil que podía ser Aoi para manipular las decisiones de su padre. Él era el único que podía acercarse al Emperador y solicitar algo sin ser rechazado. Shun lo sabía por experiencia. En innumerables ocasiones le pidió a su padre el permiso para abandonar el palacio y explorar las tierras del reino. No era una petición descabellada, como segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono no corría el mismo peligro que Aoi de sufrir algún atentado, y era su deber conocer sus tierras y fortalecer las relaciones diplomáticas con las cuatro regiones. Sin embargo, sus argumentos nunca eran suficientes para convencer a su padre, y su petición era siempre negada.

Akira intercambió miradas con su mellizo. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

 _"¡Otra vez Aoi se salió con la suya!"_

Aunque, Aoi era el único que tenía claro que no todo era tan fácil de obtener. No todo era cuestión de pedir y ser complacido. Si así fuera, el Emperador lo hubiese escuchado cuando le pidió, hace unos meses, anular el compromiso de Akira, o cuando le suplicó en su niñez que lo dejara volver a ver a su madre. Ambas veces sus peticiones fueron negadas con extrema dureza. Dureza que no acostumbraba ver en su padre.

No era un secreto para nadie que el actual emperador no poseía el temple de los anteriores, y que todo el poder que le precedía venía con el apellido Mokuzai y no con el nombre de Ichiro.

Ichiro era un hombre débil pero, todavía el apellido Mokuzai lograba hacer temblar a todos en el reino. Esa era la razón por la que su padre aún estaba sentado en el trono. Muchos aún le temían a la poderosa familia Mokuzai, y eso los mantenía bajo control. Aunque era dudoso saber por cuánto tiempo más eso se mantendría así.

Entre manjares y música, la noche transcurrió rápida y tranquilamente. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que podía ser cuando se está sentado entre los pequeños herederos Mokuzai.

Aoi echó un vistazo a sus hermanos menores que parecían discutir por un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Kokoa le aseguraba al pequeño Arashi que era su derecho tener el trozo más grande por ser la mayor entre los dos. Arashi no estaba de acuerdo con el argumento, él reclamaba su derecho sobre el pedazo de pastel por haber sido el primero en tomarlo.

—No es justo, Kokoa-chan. Siempre quieres tener lo mejor de todo —refunfuñó el pequeño príncipe.

—Es lo justo. Soy mayor que tú —la pelirroja sonrió socarronamente y tomó el trozo de pastel.

—Entonces, ese trozo debería ser mío.

Aoi intervino en la conversación de los menores, y tomó el pastel del plato de Kokoa, clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de ella que lo observaban desafiante

—Es lo justo, ¿no es así, Kokoa-chan?

La de ojos de jade bufó molesta y tomó otro trozo de pastel más pequeño de la mesa. Odiaba cuando Aoi se metía en sus asuntos. Con él no había forma de tener las de ganar.

El azabache esbozó una sonrisa y colocó el pedazo de pastel en el plato de Arashi, quien lo observó con alegre inocencia.

—Siempre defendiendo a Arashi de las fechorías de Kokoa —se dejó escuchar su hermano Shun —. "Un Mokuzai debe aprender a valerse por sí mismo" —dijo imitando la voz de Aoi —Siempre decías eso cuando me metía con Akira. Decías que ella tenía que aprender a defenderse aunque fuera una chica ¿Te estás ablandando, onii-sama?

—Quizá—respondió escuetamente y bebió un poco de su taza de té.

Posó su vista en Arashi que ahora tenía la boca llena de pastel y repasó las palabras de Shun. Probablemente era más blando con Arashi de lo que había sido con sus demás hermanos. Pero tenía una razón para serlo. A diferencia de los demás, Arashi no había tenido el goce de saber lo que era ser querido por una madre.

Aoi había perdido a su madre cuando solo tenía cuatro años. Los mellizos, Shun y Akira, fueron el fruto del segundo matrimonio del Emperador, que tampoco duró mucho porque la joven Emperatriz falleció de una extraña enfermedad. Con solo siete años los mellizos Mokuzai quedaron huérfanos de madre, y el tercer matrimonio del Emperador Ichiro no se hizo esperar. Contrajo nupcias con una hermosa mujer, perteneciente a una casa noble de las tierras del norte, la cual se convirtió en la madre de los dos hijos menores del Emperador, Kokoa y Arashi. Pero Arashi no tuvo la suerte de Kokoa. El destino no le permitió guardar ni el primer recuerdo de su madre porque le fue arrebatada el mismo día de nacer.

Todos los herederos Mokuzai sabían lo que significaba crecer sin madre y bajo la sombra de un padre que no se molestaba en mostrarles un ápice de amor. Por eso el lazo entre ellos se había fortalecido. Se querían y apoyaban como pocos hermanos lo hacían. Y Aoi había asumido su rol de hermano mayor muy en serio. Su prioridad eran ellos. No había nada más importante para él que el bienestar y la felicidad de sus hermanos.

Revolvió el cabello rojo de su pequeño hermano y sonrió con calidez, antes de dedicarle una mirada a cada uno de los miembros importantes de su familia. Paseó sus ojos desde el pequeño Arashi a su lado, pasando al frente con la patosa Kokoa y el siempre sonriente Shun, para terminar con sus ojos sobre la dulce Akira. Y al estar ahí, rodeado de la calidez de sus hermanos, hizo un juramento silencioso. Los protegería de todo y de todos, incluso si implicaba pasar por encima de las órdenes del mismísimo Emperador.

 **.**

Gaara llevaba semanas trabajando horas extras. Se la pasaba en la oficina o en reuniones con el Concejo desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche, atendiendo asuntos importantes para el País del Viento. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los documentos que esperaban por la firma y sello del Kazekage seguían pareciendo interminables.

El incremento en el número de informes de misión se debía a que en las últimas semanas se habían presentado extraños casos de revueltas en diferentes puntos del país. Solo eran pequeños disturbios pero, como fuerza militar del País del Viento, los shinobis de Sunagakure debían mantenerlos bajo control.

El Kazekage, y el Concejo, sospechaban que todas las revueltas que estaban desestabilizando la paz en el País del Viento debían estar siendo dirigidas por algún grupo, y ya estaban tomando cartas en el asunto. Habían asignado a varios de sus ninjas para encargarse de la investigación. Era prioridad descubrir quién estaba detrás de las revueltas, y cuáles eran sus objetivos.

Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina y eso distrajo su atención de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—¡Adelante! —autorizó con tranquilidad. A esa hora de la noche solo podían ser dos las personas que tocarían a su puerta: su asistente y exalumna, Matsuri, o su hermano Kakuro.

El marionetista entró en la oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro. Venía con la intención de alejar a su pequeño hermano de todo ese trabajo, que sin duda, podía esperar, al menos, una noche más.

—Has trabajado suficiente por hoy, ¿no lo crees?

—No lo creo. Aún quedan muchas cosas por revisar.

El pelirrojo sospechaba cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermano, y no creía conveniente abandonar sus obligaciones para ir a descansar. Él no requería de muchas horas de sueño, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado así, y no tenía ningún problema en trabajar unas horas más. Ya habría tiempo luego para descansar y ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera trabajo.

—Entiendo. Pero esos documentos pueden esperar. Entre esa pila de papeles no hay nada que sea de extrema urgencia.

Kankuro tenía razón, pero aun así no quería dejar su trabajo. Trabajar le ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada.

—Hay que salir a divertirnos. Hace meses que no vas a visitar a las chicas de la casa de té de Ririchyo-san.

Desde hace años que el Kazekage visitaba aquel lugar. Iba allí cuando sus deseos carnales lo superaban y necesitaba desahogarlos con alguien.

Había conocido la casa de té de Ririchyo-san gracias a Kankuro, quien lo llevó por primera vez con apenas dieciséis años. El marionetista le había dicho que no podía permitir que su hermano menor afrontara una guerra sin haber experimentado antes el calor de una mujer.

—No es conveniente que vuelva a ese lugar.

Gaara se había convertido en un hombre de principios. No consideraba adecuado que un hombre próximo a contraer matrimonio, como él, visitara un prostíbulo. Aunque este se vistiera con la fachada de una casa de té. Se había comprometido hace seis meses con la princesa Mokuzai y desde entonces no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar.

—Está bien —dijo derrotado. Kakuro prefirió no insistir más para no molestar a su hermano —. Solo no te excedas con el trabajo—añadió antes de marcharse por donde vino.

El compromiso no era un juego. Gaara se lo tomaba muy en serio. Y aunque todavía no estaba casado con Akira, sabía que debía respetarla porque ella era su prometida.

Solo una vez en el pasado se sintió como ahora. Con la necesidad de respetar a una mujer en todo los sentidos. Aquella vez en la que se enamoró de Ino Yamanaka.

No llegó a comprometerse con ella en matrimonio, ni mucho menos a jurarle amor eterno. Entre ellos no hubo promesas ni lazos que los ataran. Para eso no hubo tiempo ni lugar, porque ella jamás lo permitió.

Y ahora Gaara entendía el porqué. O creía entender.

Ella se había acercado a él con la intención de iniciar un juego en el que no pretendía involucrar al corazón. Gaara había sido solo un juguete más de la flor de Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estar con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en años. Nunca creyó que era posible sentirse tan conectado con alguien. Para él, el sexo solo era un acto físico que le servía como medio para liberar sus deseos. Pero al estar con ella, al besarla y tocarla, había sentido mucho más de lo que había sentido con alguna otra mujer.

—¿Estás dormida?

Él acarició el largo y suave cabello de la mujer a su lado. Podía sentir como la respiración de la rubia se había acompasado con la suya, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

—No —respondió con suavidad. Se movió un poco y acomodó mejor su rostro sobre el pecho firme del Kazekage.

Gaara se tomó un minuto para observarla con detenimiento. Ella era hermosa. Realmente hermosa, más que cualquiera que él haya conocido. Y estaba ahí, con él, desnuda entre sus sábanas.

Tenerla tan cerca lo hacía sentir diferente. Disfrutaba del sexo con ella, de eso no había dudas, pero eso no era todo. Disfrutaba de su sonrisa, de su presencia. Desde su llegada a Suna, ella había cambiado todo a su alrededor, llenándolo de luz y alegría.

Cada día que pasaba la necesitaba más. Ella se había convertido en su principal necesidad. Necesitaba verla, tocarla, besarla… y amarla. Ahora que la había hecho completamente suya, sentía que la deseaba aún más. Estaba casi seguro de que lo estaba sintiendo por ella era eso que llamaban amor.

Aunque, ¿cómo saberlo si nunca antes había amado a otra mujer?

Bastaba con saber que, cuando ella no estaba cerca, él anhelaba su presencia, que deseaba verla sonreír todos los días, y ansiaba ser el causante de su felicidad.

Acarició la pálida mejilla de Ino, y descendió con dulzura hasta sus labios. Gaara sonrió satisfecho al notarlos levemente hinchados. Apenas unos minutos atrás se había dedicado a devorarlos con pasión.

Ella abrió sus ojos y los clavó en él.

—¿Estás bien?

No sabía qué pero algo no parecía estar bien con ella. Sus ojos azules no reflejaban la alegría que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ellos. Su brillo se había ensombrecido y había algo en ellos que no podía descifrar.

—Estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Despegó su rostro del torso de Gaara y se sentó en la cama.

Nunca una mujer había reaccionado de esa manera después de haber tenido sexo con él. Lo normal era ver una sonrisa placentera plasmada en sus labios.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal esta vez?

No, eso no podía ser. Estaba seguro que ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él.

Quizá se habían relacionado íntimamente demasiado pronto. Solo habían transcurrido dos meses desde que ella había llegado a la aldea. ¿Acaso debió esperar un poco más? Después de todo, ella no era como las chicas que él acostumbraba frecuentar.

Ella era diferente.

Aunque debía admitir que fue mucho lo que reprimió su deseo por poseerla en el último mes. Cada encuentro con ella se hacía más intenso. Se contuvo hasta que no le fue posible seguir haciéndolo, y terminó cediendo a sus deseos de manera inevitable.

Ino se levantó de la cama, exponiendo su desnudez ante la mirada atenta del Kazekage. Él recorrió anhelante con sus ojos la espalda nívea de la rubia, perdiéndose en los trazos que adornaban su tersa piel. La rama de un árbol, cubierto de flores en una hermosa escala de grises, que parecía nacer de ella y ascender por su costado izquierdo llamaba por completo la atención del Kazekage. Eran hipnotizantes e inquietantes aquellos trazos sobre la piel de la kunoichi. Por un momento, sintió odio por el artista que se atrevió a profanar la piel de Ino de aquella manera. Aunque tenía que reconocer que en su cuerpo todo lucía bien, incluso unas simples flores podían convertirse en un símbolo que llamaba a caer en la tentación.

La kunoichi tomó sus ropas, que se encontraban esparcidas en el piso de la habitación, y comenzó a vestirse en total silencio ignorando la atención que le dedicaba el Kazekage.

—No tienes que irte, Ino. Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche conmigo.

Era la primera vez que deseaba compartir su cama toda la noche con alguien más. No quería verla marcharse de ahí. Quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado junto al suyo hasta quedarse dormido.

—Eso no será posible. Lo siento.

Terminó de colocarse la falda y se despidió del pelirrojo con un _"buenas noches, Gaara"_ y una tenue sonrisa, detrás de la cual pretendía ocultar el sentimiento de culpa que estaba aflorando en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El primer día de festín en honor a su hermana había llegado a su fin. Estaba intentando dormir desde hace dos horas pero no lo lograba. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

Se movió por enésima vez en su mullida cama y suspiró con pesar al no encontrar la comodidad que ansiaba. Maldijo entre dientes y arrojó una almohada que se estampó contra una de las paredes de su habitación.

—¿Aoi nii-sama, por qué estás enojado?

Una vocecilla se dejó escuchar entre la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, haciendo que los vellos del heredero Mokuzai se erizaran.

Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, un rincón cercano a la puerta de su habitación, y se topó con un par de gemas azules que lo observaban.

—Aoi nii-sama… —volvió a llamarlo la voz.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo tartamudeando un poco —Vas a matarme de un susto un día de estos. ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu cama, Arashi?

Había reconocido al dueño de la voz infantil que casi logra detener su corazón del susto. Su hermano más pequeño estaba parado junto a la puerta, abrazando a su oso de peluche favorito.

—Lo siento, nii-sama

El rostro inocente de Arashi lucía un poco afligido.

—¿Qué sucede?

Aoi sabía que algo debía estar molestando a su pequeño hermano, de no ser así, él no estaría en su habitación a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? No logro quedarme dormido en mi habitación…La tormenta es muy fuerte.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja y observó a través de los ventanales, encontrándose con una oscura y tranquila noche en el exterior.

—No hay ninguna tormenta, Arashi.

—La hay, pero no aquí —sentenció muy seguro el pequeño príncipe.

Aoi no sabía cómo responder a eso. El menor de los Mokuzai, a veces, podía ser un poco difícil de entender. Decía y hacía cosas extrañas. Pero bueno, muchos niños tienes amigos imaginarios, así que no creía tan malo el que su hermano viera tormentas imaginarias.

Hizo un ademán, indicándole a su hermano que se acercara, y una vez frente a él, le revolvió los rojizos cabellos como siempre acostumbraba.

—¡Nii-sama! —se quejó con diversión.

Arashi se acomodó en la cama de su hermano. Suspiró y se acurrucó entre las sabanas. Se sentía incómodo desde que durante la cena se había enterado que a la mañana siguiente Aoi se marcharía a las tierras del sur. Además, sabía que él no sería el único que marcharse. Akira y Shun también abandonarían la ciudadela imperial.

No quería imaginar lo que sería su vida sin sus hermanos cerca. No creía justo que él y Kokoa fueran los únicos en permanecer en el palacio. Él también quería viajar. Estaba seguro de que podría serle de ayuda a Aoi, o a los mellizos, en su viaje.

Probablemente, viajar con alguno de ellos sería más divertido, y menos riesgoso, que tener que quedarse encerrado en el palacio con Kokoa.

—Kokoa no es tan mala como crees —dijo el mayor tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano —Ella cuidará de ti, tal como lo hacemos Akira, Shun y yo.

Arashi frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano. No estaba nada convencido de lo que él decía fuera cierto. Cuando se trata de Kokoa no se podía esperar nada bueno.

—Ella no puede ni cuidarse de sí misma. Además, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide. Un hombre Mokuzai puede valerse por sí mismo —sentenció con orgullo y seguridad.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el semblante de total seriedad que había adoptado el pequeño pelirrojo. Era muy tierno pero también muy gracioso.

—¿Nii-sama, por qué te burlas? —el pelirrojo se había sonrrojado del enojo. Se sentía avergonzado y molesto —Es lo que tú siempre dices. No es nada gracioso. Si tú y Shun-nii pueden valerse por sí mismos, entonces, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Aoi silenció su carcajada al percatarse con rapidez de su error. No estaba bien burlarse de la determinación de su hermano menor.

Arashi solo tenía seis años pero no por eso era menos maduro para afrontar duras circunstancias. A su corta edad, el joven príncipe, había demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable y consciente. Algo poco común, siendo el más pequeño de cinco hermanos. Pero el descendiente más joven del Emperador tampoco había llevado una vida demasiado normal. Quizá el crecer sin una madre, y siendo ignorado casi completamente por su padre, habían hecho de él un príncipe más maduro de lo normal.

—Lo siento. No debí reírme —dijo, asumiendo su error.

Cuando un hombre se equivoca debe tener el valor de reconocerlo

— Cuando Akira y Shun se marchen, solo quedarás tú para proteger a Kokoa. No dejes que se meta en tantos líos y le dé demasiados dolores de cabeza a la pobre de Ryuuko-san.

Arashi escuchaba atento las peticiones de su hermano. Pero sabía que lograr que Kokoa no se metiera en problemas era casi una misión imposible. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Aceptó la misión que Aoi le había designado, y esa noche, prometió proteger a Kokoa, incluso de ella misma.

Después de conversar un rato con su hermano, el pequeño Arashi logró cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de la tormenta que lo había sacado de su cama. Aquella que azotaba con fuerza y agitaba de un lado a otro a una gran embarcación en medio del océano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de la autora:** Gracias a los que han llegado hasta este capítulo y aún tienen sus esperanzas puestas en esta historia. Quizá algunos piensen que la historia está avanzando muy lentamente, pero solo quiero decir que es necesario que así sea. Para poder desarrollar la trama que tengo planeada es necesaria llevarla con una narración un poco más lenta de lo que se acostumbra presentar en otros fanfics pero, al final, valdrá la pena. Solo trataré de actualizar más seguido para no hacer de su espera tan larga.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

La mañana había llegado, y con ella, la partida del príncipe Aoi.

Sus hermanos estaban de pie frente a las grandes puertas del palacio y delante de ellos se encontraba el hermoso jardín imperial, donde Aoi finiquitaba los últimos preparativos.

Los caballos estaban listos para partir y la carroza había sido llenada con los enseres necesarios para el largo viaje que le esperaba. Solo tenía que despedirse de sus hermanos y dar la orden a los guardias que lo acompañarían para iniciar la travesía.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —fue lo primero que dijo su pequeña hermana Kokoa cuando él se acercó dispuesto a despedirse.

La linda pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente a su torso. Sin duda, estaba enojada y Aoi sabía la razón de su enojo. Ella deseaba acompañar a su hermano en su viaje a las tierras del sur pero, como se esperaba, su padre no lo aprobó. Y Aoi lo agradeció, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para que la pequeña princesa abandonara la seguridad del palacio.

—Pronto.

La breve e imprecisa respuesta del azabache solo la hizo enojar más. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación sin despedirse de su hermano, pero él no se lo permitió. La rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del piso, y la abrazó con ternura. Aquel gesto hizo que su mal humor se esfumara y, sonrojada hasta las orejas le dedicó unas palabras de despedida.

—No tardes en regresar. ¡Que tengas buen viaje! —se zafó del agarre y corrió al interior del palacio.

Aoi y los mellizos, Akira y Shun, sonrieron ante la reacción de la pelirroja. Todos sabían lo difícil que era para Kokoa ser cariñosa, no estaba acostumbrada a dar o recibir abrazos, por lo que siempre trataba de evitar situaciones que implicaran expresar su afecto de alguna manera.

—¡Cuídate mucho! —dijo Akira.

Se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo envolvió con sus brazos de manera protectora. Para ella no significa ningún problema expresar lo que sentía, tanto con gestos como con palabras. Ella era un libro abierto. Puro y sincero.

Despedirse de Akira no fue fácil para Aoi. Se marcharía sin haber podido hacer algo para romper el compromiso de su hermana. La estaba dejando a merced de las decisiones del Emperador, y pronto estaría a merced de un total desconocido.

Devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y por un momento deseó que, al liberarla de sus brazos, ella pudiera volar con alas blancas como un ave en libertad. Lejos de las imposiciones que implicaba ser la hija del Emperador.

—Todo estará bien—dijo, hundiendo sus dedos entre la suave y castaña cabellera de su hermana.

Se separó de ella y se despidió del resto de sus hermanos. Avanzó con paso firme entre los caballos y se montó con gracia sobre el fuerte y estoico pura sangre que aguardaba por él.

—Aoi se escuchaba extraño—murmuró la castaña.

Esas últimas palabras habían logrado inquietar su corazón. Por más que él dijera que todo estaría bien, ella tenía la sensación de que no sería así. Algo malo estaba por suceder y su corazón lo sabía.

—Confía en Aoi —le sugirió Shun —. Si dice que todo estará bien, es porque así será.

Akira sabía que su mellizo solo buscaba tranquilizarla pero la seriedad de su voz solo la inquietaba más. Estaba segura de que Shun sabía algo que ella ignoraba, pero interrogarlo sería en vano. De sus hermanos, solo Shun podía guardar un secreto con gran recelo.

—¿No piensas despedirte de mí?

La voz grave de un hombre frenó la partida de Aoi, quien viró hacia su flanco derecho y encontró al propietario de la voz que bien conocía.

—¡Tío!

Aoi bajó del caballo ágilmente y abrazó con alegría a aquel hombre de fuertes facciones en el rostro y rebelde barba y cabellos tan oscuros con la noche. Era el hombre que Aoi más admiraba, su tío Kouji Mokuzai, hermano del Emperador. Conocido en todo el reino como Kouji, el roble negro.

—Pensé que no estabas en Ciudad Central. Lo último que supe era que estabas por los pueblos del norte.

—Y así era pero, cuando me enteré que mi querido hermano había decido enviarte al sur para pedir la mano de la hija del bastardo de Daichi, vine inmediatamente.

Daichi Minami es el gran Señor Feudal de toda la Región Sur, un guerrero fiero y excelente gobernante, que desde los tiempos del emperador Arashi I había representado un problema para el Imperio de los Mokuzai. Pero que, gracias a la gestión del emperador Ichiro, había jurado lealtad a cambio de elevar a su primogénita al trono como esposa del próximo emperador, Aoi Mokuzai.

Dicen que hay que tener a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca. Aoi entendía eso, por eso no se quejó cuando su padre le informó de la decisión de comprometerlo en matrimonio con la hija de Minami Daichi.

Pero una cosa era asegurar la paz en el reino comprometiendo al heredero con la hija del Señor Feudal de la región más grande de Tenkoku. Con eso se ganarían su lealtad y apaciguarían su descontento. Pero, qué sentido tenía casar a Akira con un maldito extranjero. No necesitaban nada de las naciones shinobis. Buscar la paz con ellos no era beneficioso.

Aoi pensaba igual que su abuelo Arashi I. Las tierras que se encontraban más allá del Shiburashi no Umi debían ser conquistadas con todo el poder de los Mokuzai, y no ser convertidas en simples aliadas con débiles tratados. No se podía confiar en ellos. No cuando no eran un reino establecido, sino varios países que se habían unido con una muy joven alianza. Era bien sabido que, en el pasado, ellos ya habían violado supuestas alianzas en busca de intereses propios.

—¿Cómo supiste lo que decidió el Emperador?

El joven heredero se había enterado de la precipitada decisión apenas el día anterior. Pero obviamente, su tío Kouji se había enterado con mucha más antelación. De no ser así, no habría tenido tiempo de recorrer todo el camino desde la Región Norte hasta Ciudad Central, que se encontraba a varios días de distancia de los pueblos norteños.

Kouji frotó su corta barba y dejó escapar una lobuna sonrisa. Él tenía muy buenos medios de comunicación para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía en el reino y su sobrino lo sabía.

El príncipe apartó la vista de su tío y la enfocó en el hombre que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de Kouji. Era un hombre alto, de larga cabellera rubia platinada recogido en una cola alta con una fina cinta roja. Haruo Akiyama era su nombre. Uno de los grandes e implacables doce generales del Imperio Tenkoku, que había vivido más que su padre y su tío juntos sirviéndole al Imperio desde antes que el sanginario Arashi I ocupara el trono. Los rumores decían que el viejo Akiyama era los ojos y oídos del Imperio. Nada pasada sin que él lo supiera. Y desde hace años, por órdenes del Emperador, se había convertido en la mano derecha del Señor Feudal de la Región Oeste, Kouji Mokuzai.

No fue necesaria una respuesta de su tío. Quedaba claro cómo se había enterado de la decisión del Emperador. Aunque después de tantos años, para todos seguía siendo un misterio cómo Haruo Akiyama era capaz de obtener tanta información.

—Ya debo irme.

Aoi se despidió de su tío y presentó sus respetos ante el general Akiyama con una pequeña reverencia, la cual él correspondió. Remontó su caballo y con un ademán dio la orden de emprender el rumbo hacia las tierras del sur.

…

Largos días y tormentosas noches en medio del Mar de Plata habían logrado que en ella surgiera aborrecimiento por aquella gran masa de agua. No había nada mejor que estar en tierra firme, y gracias a los dioses, su destino ya se vislumbraba frente a sus ojos.

Había escuchado decir a uno de los marineros de la tripulación de la Zorra del Mar que el viento soplaba a su favor y que en menos de seis horas estarían arribando al Puerto de Akaitoshi como estaba previsto.

Fueron las seis horas más aburridas de la vida de Ino. No encontró mejor forma de pasar el tiempo que observar a Shikamaru y Neji jugar shōgi. Ambos genios estaban enfrascados en un reñido juego de agilidad y estrategia mental, que ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a perder. Era el juego que empataría las partidas ganadas por ambos shinobis, o proclamaría la victoria absoluta del líder del Clan Nara.

Y entre movidas estratégicas, el barco por fin tocó puerto.

Ino saltó de emoción cuando observó que los marineros se movilizaban para soltar las amarras.

—¡Shikamaru es el vencedor! —proclamó, a pesar de que el juego no había concluido. Observando las piezas de ambos jugadores era obvio que ese sería el resultado.

Neji se molestó por la interrupción de la kunoichi, pero trató de que su rostro ni se inmutara. Era una rubia entrometida, pero debía admitir que ella tenía razón. Nara le había ganado.

—Debemos desembarcar.

Se levantó de la pequeña butaca de madera y ordenó a los de su equipo prepararse para abandonar el barco. Todos lo obedecieron y, en menos de veinte minutos, ya se encontraban pisando tierra extranjera.

Fue más lo que tardaron en desembarcar que lo que tardó la guardia imperial de Tenkoku en localizarlos.

Un grupo de diez hombres, vestidos con armaduras y espadas afianzadas a sus cinturas, esperaba por ellos en el puerto. Estaban allí para escoltarlos hasta el palacio imperial porque ellos no tenían permitido viajar sin supervisión por las tierras del reino.

El líder de los guardias se presentó ante ellos con el nombre de Takeshi. Era un hombre de corta cabellera castaña y profundos ojos negros. Los recibió con diplomacia, a diferencia de los aldeanos que parecían estar incómodos con la presencia de los shinobis. Y no era de extrañarse la reacción de los aldeanos porque aquel puerto había sido blanco, a lo largo de la historia, de varios ataques proveniente de las naciones shinobis.

Avanzaron a través de un mar de miradas de recelo y repudio. E Ino agradeció la presencia de los guardias, porque sin ellos, probablemente los aldeanos hubiesen descargado su odio por las naciones shinobis sobre ellos.

Era evidente que ellos, ni nadie proveniente de las tierras más allá del Mar de Plata, eran bien recibidos en el Reino Tenkoku. Y todos sabían que lo mismo ocurría en las naciones shinobis con las personas provenientes de Tenkoku, especialmente en los países del Agua y el Rayo. Ahí la gente de Tenkoku no era bienvenida. Después de todo, la sangre derramada no podía lavarse de la noche a la mañana.

El camino que les esperaban al Kazekage y la joven princesa Mokuzai no sería nada sencillo. Ino les auguraba muchas dificultades para alcanzar su objetivo definitivo: lograr la alianza entre Tenkoku y las naciones shinobis. Pero esperaba que entre ambos existiera el amor y la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se avecinaban, porque de no ser así, todo se les tornaría más difícil. Y lo menos que deseaba la rubia de Konoha era ver sufrir a Gaara. Realmente deseaba que él fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

El palacio del Emperador se encontraba a un día de viaje desde el Puerto Akaitoshi. Takeshi, y sus guardias, los escoltaría todo el camino hasta allí.

Al cabo de una hora, habían abandonado el puerto y se encontraban en una gran y populosa ciudad ubicada en las cercanías. Aquella ciudad llevaba el mismo nombre que el gran puerto. Akaitoshi.

Uno de los guardias de mayor edad empezó a relatar las razones que habían llevado a que la ciudad fuera bautizada con el nombre de Akaitoshi. Era de esos hombres mayores que disfrutaba de hablar de historia a jóvenes visitantes. Pero el hombre hablaba en su idioma natal por lo que los shinobis no lograron entenderlo, a excepción de Ino que dominaba el idioma extranjero a la perfección, ya que en el Niwa tuvo que aprender más de un idioma. Era prioridad que pudiera manejarse con comodidad en las misiones de espionaje dentro y fuera del País del fuego.

La rubia interpretó las palabras del guardia, y transmitió la historia a sus compañeros con facilidad. El hombre les había contado que tanto la ciudad como el puerto habían sido bautizados con ese nombre por sus intensos atardeceres y amaneceres. Aunque Ino creía que el hombre estaba exagerando cuando decía que era como ver una gran bola de fuego ascender en el alba y descender en el crepúsculo. Pero lo que no era ninguna exageración era el intenso calor que se podía sentir en el lugar.

Ino pensó que, con el calor que hacía en esa región, a la princesa Akira no le sería difícil acostumbrarse al clima caluroso del País del Viento.

—Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma—dijo Takeshi e Ino supo de inmediato que esas palabras no eran ningún tipo de halago.

—Y tú el nuestro—respondió la rubia.

Ella podía sentir la desconfianza brotar de Takeshi. Aunque estaban a mano porque la desconfianza era recíproca. En ambos continentes se había enseñado el lenguaje del enemigo con el fin de entenderlos y espiarlos con éxito.

" _Debes conocer tan bien al enemigo como a ti mismo",_ pensaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al centro de Akaitoshi, una inmensa máquina de vapor apareció ante sus ojos. Era un ferrocarril negro que parecía estar listo para partir, emanando humo y calor. Los rieles atravesaban la ciudad de un extremo al otro, y se perdían en el horizonte hacia tierras más lejanas de aquel reino.

—¡Isao! —gritó Takeshi a un hombre barbudo que se encontraba en una banca cercana disfrutando de unos pequeños panecillos y una taza de bebida caliente.

Isao abandonó de inmediato su cómoda posición al escuchar la fuerte voz de Takeshi. Tomó un par de panecillos que quedaban en el plato y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, y si hubiese podido meter el té en sus bolsillos también lo hubiese hecho. Solo pudo darle un gran sorbo a la bebida, antes de correr hasta donde se encontraban Takeshi y los extrajeros.

—Capitán, la máquina y yo también estamos listos para arrancar cuando usted ordene —dijo en el idioma de Tenkoku.

—Entonces, vámonos ya —ordenó Takeshi en el mismo idioma.

Aunque Ino no le interpretó a sus compañeros lo que los hombres decían, todos entendieron que ya era hora de partir.

Todos subieron al gran ferrocarril, en el que eran los únicos pasajeros. El Emperador había ordenado reservarlo para el transporte exclusivo de los ninjas de Konoha.

Y lo que les habría tomado un día de viaje a caballo, les tomó solo un par de horas en ferrocarril. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, se encontraban en las cercanías de Ciudad Central, el lugar donde yacía majestuoso el palacio de la familia Mokuzai.

—De aquí en adelante debemos ir a pie —informó Takeshi a los shinobis.

La magnífica Ciudad Central se encontraba rodeaba por un espeso y peligroso bosque, el Bosque de las Luciérnagas (Mori no Hotaru), que solo podía ser atravesado por hombres expertos. De lo contrario, era como aventurarse a una muerte segura.

Ciudad Central fue construida por los primeros Mokuzai de los que se tienen registro, hace ya varios siglos, y se convirtió en el asentamiento principal de esa poderosa familia. Establecerse en medio del Bosque de las luciérnagas fue una forma de resguardarse de los constantes ataques de las demás casas del reino, que buscaban en la antigüedad apoderarse de las tierras del oeste que desde siempre le habían pertenecido a los Mokuzai.

Al ingresar al bosque, Ino sintió como una descarga eléctrica la recorrió desde los pies a la cabeza. Podía sentir una extraña energía emanar de ese lugar que no le agradaba. Una energía que brotaba de la tierra y alimentaba a cada árbol alrededor. Miró a sus compañeros y notó que ellos caminaban detrás de Takeshi como si nada pasara. Estaban alertas, como era costumbre, pero parecía que no podían percibir lo que ella. Aquel bosque era siniestro e Ino lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser. Podía jurar que si ponía sus manos sobre la tierra, podría sentirla palpitar.

Con gracia y agilidad, Takeshi los guió por el peligroso bosque. Les tomó dos horas recorrer ese laberinto de árboles que parecían cobrar vida por momentos, desplazándose de lugar de manera casi imperceptible. Si no pudiera sentir esa extraña energía proveniente de la tierra, Ino no hubiese dado crédito al pequeño movimiento de los árboles que podían percibir sus ojos. Pero no fue la única en notarlo, sus compañeros también se habían dado cuenta del extraño desplazamiento. Ella lo sabía por la expresión de incomodidad que se había alojado en sus rostros. Era mínima pero ella podía distinguirla.

De no ser porque se encontraban en compañía de la guardia imperial de Tenkoku, Neji hubiese activado su byakugan para descifrar aquello extraño que estaba aconteciendo en ese bosque. Pero no podía. Hacerlo podría ser considerado como un acto amenazador en contra de los guardias y del reino. Debía ser cuidadoso porque el lazo que unía a Tenkoku con las naciones shinobis ni siquiera se había forjado. La relación entre ambos bandos era demasiado frágil y podía quebrarse por la más mínima cosa.

Llegaron a Ciudad Central, dejando atrás el Bosque de las Luciérnagas, pero Ino todavía podía sentir esa extraña energía en cada rincón de la ciudad.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Shikamaru se preocupó por el bienestar de su amiga. Ino lucía más pálida de lo normal, y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Él sabía que sus habilidades de ninja sensor la estaban afectando. Si él podía percibir algo extraño, seguramente Ino podía sentirlo con muchísima más intensidad.

—Estoy bien —soltó, casi, en un susurro.

No podía permitirse dejarse vencer por las sensaciones que azotaban su cuerpo. Era tiempo de presentarse ante su cliente, el Emperador de Tenkoku, y debía mostrar su mejor rostro. Secó las gotas de sudor de su frente y avanzó para caminar a la par de sus compañeros.

Takeshi los llevó hasta la entrada de una gran y lujosa edificación que se encontraba rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Ino pudo identificar a casi todas las flores, y demás plantas, que estaban ahí, pero había unas que jamás había visto y sintió curiosidad por descubrir todo sobre ellas. Sin embargo, no era el momento para para perderse en su pasión por las plantas. Su misión estaba muy cerca de ella, justo detrás de unas vistosas puertas de fuerte roble.

—Hasta aquí los acompañamos.

Takeshi, y su escuadrón, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. La responsabilidad de llevarlos con el Emperador no era suya, ahora todo quedaba en manos de Ryuuko-san que esperaba a los shinobis en las puertas del palacio.

La mujer los recibió con cordialidad y los condujo al interior del palacio, llevándolos hasta un gran salón, en donde en el fondo y elevado unos centímetros del suelo, sobre una superficie de lujosa madera, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto sereno, vestido con ropas pomposas. Pero no era el único en el salón, a su derecha se encontraba un joven muy parecido a él, y a su izquierda una joven de belleza embriagadora. Los tres personajes estaban custodiados fuertemente por un grupo de guardias que permanecían inmóviles a un lado de la superficie de madera.

Los ninjas asumieron que el hombre del centro era el Emperador, y que los jóvenes a su lado eran sus hijos.

—Mokuzai-sama, estos son los ninjas de Konoha que solicitó—dijo luego de acomodarse en una posición de reverencia frente al Emperador.

Ahora que Ryuuko había cumplido con su deber de presentar a los ninjas ante el Emperador debía marcharse. Pero al notar que los ninjas permanecían de pie, carraspeó y les dedicó una mirada que ellos captaron al instante. Ellos debían reverenciar al Emperador de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía, sentada sobre el suelo y con la cabeza inclinada. Los cuatro ninjas hicieron lo correspondiente y Neji tomó la palabra presentándose ante Ichiro Mokuzai.

Ryuuko se marchó satisfecha, cerrando las puertas del gran salón detrás de ella.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema para llegar? —la voz del Emperador se dejó escuchar en el salón.

Ino quiso responderle que aparte de que los azotó una fuerte tormenta en medio del mar, los ahogaba el calor en Akaitoshi y que atravesaron un bosque viviente para llegar hasta ahí, pues no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Pero Neji se le adelantó y le respondió al Emperador con un sencillo "No, Mokuzai-sama".

El encuentro con el Emperador fue más un interrogatorio, porque el hombre de aspecto y voz amable no paraba de preguntarle diversas cosas a los shinobis, pero él solo quería asegurarse de que su hija estuviera en buenas manos. A pesar de lo que muchos creían, incluyendo sus propios hijos, Ichiro Mokuzai a veces intentaba ser buen padre. Aunque no siempre lo lograba.

—Llevaremos a su hija sana y salva hasta Sunagakure no Sato —prometió el líder del equipo Shinobi para apaciguar las inquietudes del Emperador.

—Mi hijo Shun también los acompañará. Protéjanlos con su vida y les prometo que serán bien recompensados.

Akira observó de reojo a su padre y apretó la tela de su vestido. Se sentía frustrada por no poder oponerse a la decisión de su padre. La presencia de los shinobis de Konoha le hizo darse cuenta de que no había escapatoria. Y mientras las últimas palabras de Aoi, al igual que él, se desvanecían con los fuertes vientos provenientes del sur, ella tendría que afrontar su destino.

Su padre ordenó a los guardias ubicar a los ninjas en unos buenos aposentos para que pudieran descansar y pasar la noche. De manera que partieran en la mañana con Akira, Shun y un grupo de sus guardias especialmente asignados para brindarles protección y comodidad a los príncipes de Tenkoku. Era evidente que el Emperador no confiaba en los enviados de Konoha para proteger a sus hijos, pero debía tratarlos con la diplomacia requerida así que los invitó a unirse al último día de celebración que se haría en honor a la última noche de la princesa Akira en el palacio.

La próxima vez que Akira vuelva a Tenkoku sería para unirse en matrimonio con el respetado Kage del País del Viento.

Los guardias se dispusieron a obedecer las órdenes del Emperador y abrieron las puertas del salón principal para guiar a los invitados a sus habitaciones, pero algo los tomó por sorpresa. Al abrirse las puertas, dos pequeños bultos cayeron estrepitosamente al piso, y dos melenas pelirrojas resaltaron entre todo el alboroto.

Ichiro Mokuzai se levantó con indignación de su asiento. No podía creer el atrevimiento de sus hijos. ¿Cómo era posible que los hijos del Emperador estuvieran fisgoneando detrás de las puertas como gente vulgar? ¿Y dónde demonios estaban los guardias que se supone debían estar custodiando las puertas del salón? Clavó su castaña mirada en la infante pelirroja que se había levantado con rapidez y se sobaba quejumbrosas las rodillas, y de inmediato supo que ella era la responsable.

—¡Kokoa, Arashi! —regañó con seriedad, logrando que los aludidos se tensaran como estatuas.

—Lo siento, padre. Es que Arashi y yo estábamos…

—¡Sin excusas!

Los pequeños tragaron saliva. Su padre estaba muy enojado y sabían que nada podían inventar para salvarse del castigo que les esperaba. Si algo odiaba Ichiro era que las personas no se comportaran según lo que eran. Sus hijos eran príncipes y debían comportarse como tales.

—Llévenlos a sus habitaciones. Hablaré con ellos después.

Los ninjas de Konoha habían presenciado la escena en silencio, y siguiendo las órdenes del Emperador caminaron detrás de los guardias que los escoltarían a ellos y los príncipes revoltosos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ino no podía apartar su vista del pequeño niño pelirrojo que parecía estar muy enojado con la niña que, según había entendido, era su hermana. La kunoichi lo observaba desde que sus ojos captaron con atención el parecido que ese niño tenía con alguien que la rubia conocía bien. El rebelde cabello rojo, las finas pero masculinas facciones de su rostro, los labios finos y nariz respingada, pero sobre todo la forma y profundidad de sus ojos, hacían que Ino rememorara la imagen del Kazekage. La única diferencia entre ellos era el color de sus ojos. Mientras ese pequeño tenía unos hermosos ojos tan azules como el cielo en primavera, Gaara tenía dos gemas aguamarinas que podían llevarte al cielo o al infierno en un instante.

La rubia sacudía su cabeza, tratando de alejar la visión del Kazekage. Era estúpido dejar que sus recuerdos y sentimientos por él la invadieran de nuevo. Debía mantenerlos a raya si quería mantenerse en una pieza cuando tenga que volver a verlo a la cara. Y para eso faltaba ya muy poco.

…

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Las próximas dos semanas estaré en exámenes y no estoy segura si pueda actualizar pero espero que sean pacientes porque la acción está cada vez más cerca. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

¡Aufwiederlesen!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Tormenta en el desierto**

 **By**

 **Ran White**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

El pequeño Arashi aguardaba sentado sobre su cama, moviendo sus pies en un vaivén de adelante hacia atrás, escuchando con atención la voz de su padre que traspasaba las paredes. La voz del Emperador provenía de la habitación de al lado. La habitación de su hermana Kokoa. Era evidente que su padre estaba muy enojado con ella, el tono y volumen de su voz lo delataba.

Por lo general, Ichiro Mokuzai era un hombre sereno y acostumbraba a manejar las travesuras de sus hijos de una mejor manera. Pero desde hace unos meses el Emperador era menos tolerante. Desde los asuntos oficiales del reino, hasta las pequeñas travesuras de Kokoa, lograban sacarlo de sus casillas.

" _¿Por qué sigues comportándote de esa manera? ¿Qué debo hacer para que te comportes como la princesa que eres? Deberías aprender a ser más como tu hermana Akira"._

Después de aquellas palabras del Emperador sobrevino un largo silencio, interrumpido por el azotar de la puerta de madera de la habitación, al que le siguió un casi inaudible sollozo.

Arashi sabía perfectamente de quien provenía aquel llanto ahogado. Su hermana Kokoa debía estar tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. El orgullo Mokuzai, que estaba tan arraigado en ella, jamás le permitiría llorar delante de cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla como lo había hecho su padre con sus palabras, porque una de las cosas que más odiaba Kokoa era ser comparada con Akira.

El pequeño príncipe no entendía por qué su padre quería que Kokoa fuera como su hermana mayor. Era incomprensible y absurdo para él lo que pedía el Emperador. Sus hermanas eran tan diferentes y únicas, y por eso las quería. Kokoa era Kokoa y no tenía por qué cambiar. Era como si le pidieran a él ser como Aoi o Shun. Los quería y admiraba a ambos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pretender ser como ellos.

Escuchó las fuertes pisadas del Emperador alejarse por el pasillo, y una débil sonrisa se depositó en sus infantiles labios.

Una vez más su padre se marchaba sin reparar siquiera en él. Nunca se molestaba en usar una pequeña parte de su valioso tiempo para reprender o felicitarlo. A lo largo de los años se había metido en muchos problemas por las travesuras de Kokoa, pero también se había esforzado por aprender todo lo posible para ser un digno hijo del Emperador, pero ni sus logros ni sus errores lograban llamar la atención de su padre. Por lo que se sentía invisible frente a sus ojos. Era como si Ichiro Mokuzai solo tuviera cuatro hijos en vez de cinco.

Cuando era más pequeño, la indiferencia de su padre lo afectaba bastante y lo hacía llorar hasta quedarse dormido, pero ahora era diferente. Parecía haberse acostumbrado al inexistente trato de su padre. Para él ya era algo normal ser el príncipe fantasma, siempre invisible para el Emperador Mokuzai.

Su hermano Shun, una vez, intentó explicarle la razón que hacía que el Emperador se comportara de esa manera. Había dicho que para su padre era muy difícil enfrentar a su hijo menor, ya que le recordaba a cada instante lo que había perdido tan inesperadamente una noche hace seis años. Su tercera esposa había muerto dando a luz al príncipe Arashi. Los rumores decían que el Emperador no había amado a una mujer tanto como a Aiko, la madre de Kokoa y Arashi, y esa noche, hace seis años, la muerte no solo se llevó a la Emperatriz sino también parte del corazón del Emperador.

Arashi no entendía completamente los sentimientos de su padre, pero prefería no seguir buscando explicaciones. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que su padre decidiera acercarse a él. Por lo pronto, se dedicaría a convertirse en un hijo y príncipe ejemplar.

Se levantó de la cama y arregló algunas arrugas en su ropa. En un par de minutos alguien de la servidumbre tocaría a su puerta para decirle que debía bajar al salón principal y usó el tiempo restante para echarle un vistazo a un retrato que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Una mujer de largo y brillante cabello rojo parecía observarlo con ternura desde el retrato. Él sabía que esa mujer era su madre, pero la sentía tan ajena y lejana a pesar de haber escuchado innumerables historias sobre ella de boca de sus hermanos y su institutriz. Ellos estaban empeñados en intentar recrear con sus relatos la imagen de Aiko, la madre que él y Kokoa habían perdido. Sin embargo, Arashi no podía imaginar su frágil figura de bebé en los brazos de la mujer del retrato, ni asociarla con la dulce voz que resonaba en su mente cada noche, arrullándolo con una hermosa canción antes de ir a dormir.

—¡Ya estoy listo, Hana-san! —dijo elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

Una muchacha de la servidumbre, de largos cabellos castaños, abrió con cautela la puerta de la habitación y se asomó. Su rostro lucía un poco pálido, estaba evidentemente nerviosa. Llevaba solo un año trabajando para la familia imperial y seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a las rarezas del pequeño príncipe. Al parecer, él era capaz de saber cuándo alguien estaba en las cercanías. Un don extraño, del cual parecían carecer sus hermanos, para suerte de muchos. No quería ni imaginar qué haría la princesa Kokoa con semejante don. Probablemente, sería mucho más difícil encontrarla cuando decidiera hacer travesuras.

—Su tío ya se encuentra en el salón. Si gusta puede ir a hacerle compañía, mientras su padre y sus hermanos terminan de alistarse— dijo Hana, aunque tenía la sospecha de que el príncipe ya había notado la presencia de su tío.

Arashi asintió por cortesía y salió de su habitación acompañado por Hana.

…

La última noche de fiesta en honor a Akira se estaba llevando acabo con normalidad. Todos parecían estar disfrutando de la música, la comida y la buena compañía de la nobleza del reino.

Ino bebió un gran trago del vino que reposaba en su copa, mientras escrudiñaba con reserva a la futura esposa del Kazekage. No quedaban dudas de que era una jovencita hermosa, pero esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro no podía engañarla. Toda la felicidad que exhalaba Akira Mokuzai, en ese momento, era una completa farsa.

" _Incluso la vida de una princesa puede llegar a ser complicada"_ —pensó a la par que bebía nuevamente de su copa.

Se levantó de la mesa con suavidad. El momento idóneo para marcharse había llegado, así que se disculpó con los que se encontraban a su alrededor por tener que retirarse temprano del festejo.

—¿Pero por qué tan pronto? —indagó el viejo guardia que llevaba más de media hora enfrascado contándoles una historia interesante sobre el Bosque de las Luciérnagas y la familia Mokuzai. Era el mismo guardia que les había contado un par de historias durante el trayecto hacia el palacio.

—Me siento algo cansada, creo que lo mejor será ir a descansar—se excusó la rubia en el lenguaje de Teikoku.

—¿Y ahora quién va servirme de intérprete con tus compañeros?

La kunoichi le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al guardia, y dirigió su mirada con complicidad hacia donde se encontraba su reemplazo.

Takeshi, el líder del escuadrón que los había escoltado hasta allí, carraspeó un poco al sentir la mirada de Ino sobre él. Tenía toda la intención de ignorarla. No pretendía servir de intérprete a nadie. Si había aprendido el lenguaje de las naciones shinobis había sido por obligación, no por gusto, y no pretendía usarlo a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario. Pero la mirada de la rubia se hacía cada vez más intensa e incómoda.

—No tiene alternativa, señor Capitán.

—Mi nombre es Takeshi. Kuma Takeshi—dijo ya un poco enojado por la descortesía en el tono de voz de la extranjera.

—Entonces, los dejo en las buenas manos del capitán Kuma —dijo Ino con picardía.

Hizo una reverencia para despedirse y tomó del brazo a Neji, quien extrañamente no opuso resistencia al agarre de la rubia y se levantó del asiento.

—Me robaré a este caballero para que me escolte hasta mi habitación.

Ambos shinobis se marcharon, ignorando la mirada de molestia del capitán Kumo, quien no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque el guardia más viejo retomó su relato sobre el Bosque de las Luciérnagas, y tuvo que empezar a interpretarlo sobre la marcha.

Arrastrar a Neji con ella hubiese podido ser mal interpretado por sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, de no ser porque tanto Shikamaru como Sai estaban informados de sus verdaderas intenciones al abandonar el festejo juntos.

—Hacen una linda pareja—comentó el guardia parlanchín en su idioma nativo, lo cual Takeshi prefirió no traducir.

Observó al par de shinobis hasta que se perdieron entre los demás invitados. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, aspiró el humo del tabaco y lo colocó en su boca, pensando que la partida de ese par era sospechosa. Ellos parecían cualquier cosa, menos una pareja. Pero no era parte de su deber vigilar a los ninjas dentro del palacio, seguramente alguien más se encargaría de eso. Su deber comenzaba mañana, cuando tuviera que partir en su compañía hacia el País del Viento como escolta de la princesa Akira y el príncipe Shun.

Ino y Neji se habían alejado bastante de todo el bullicio de la celebración. Se encontraban subiendo las escaleras que los llevarían hasta el ala oeste del tercer piso del palacio, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados que les habían sido asignadas. En el camino se habían topado con varios guardias que no habían disimulado ni un poco al centrar su atención en ellos, pero los shinobis de Konoha avanzaron con naturalidad, fingiendo ser una feliz pareja que se dirigía hacia su habitación, agarrados afectuosamente de las manos.

La kunoichi bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con su mano siendo sostenida con firmeza, pero con delicadeza a la vez, por la mano de Neji. El contacto con su piel era cálido pero extraño. Hubiese preferido ir acompañada por Shikamaru. Fingir una relación con él hubiese sido más fácil. Pero para lo que iba a hacer necesitaba del amplio rango de visión que solo el byakugan le podía ofrecer.

Al llegar al segundo piso, ambos shinobis, sintieron una pequeña presencia subiendo con rapidez por las escaleras, pasándoles por un lado y tropezando ligeramente con ellos.

Un pequeño pelirrojo trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio casi de inmediato. Torpe e inevitablemente terminaría cayendo. Pero en eso momento lo menos que le preocupaba era el dolor de la caída, sino el bienestar del trozo de pastel de chocolate que llevaba entre sus manos. Era un regalo para su hermana Kokoa que había permanecido toda la noche castigada en su habitación.

Ino reaccionó con premura, liberando su mano del cálido agarre de Neji, quedando sus manos libres para atrapar con agilidad el pequeño cuerpo de aquel niño pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

Ino dejó al niño de pie sobre uno de los escalones y lo observó por largos segundos en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta, la cual tardó en llegar porque el niño parecía estar muy ocupado escudriñándola con la mirada. Ambas miradas celestes se cruzaron y un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad surgió de improvisto entre ellos.

Neji fingió toser, interrumpiendo la incómoda atmosfera que se había creado. Ino reaccionó de inmediato, apartando la vista del pequeño casi con brusquedad. Ese pequeño niño le recordaba algo más que la imagen del Kazekage, pero no sabía decir con exactitud qué era.

—Estoy bien —dijo con leve tartamudeo —, señora.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al notar como su voz salía con nerviosismo de sus labios. Él no acostumbraba a ponerse nervioso frente a extraños. Había aprendido a expresarse adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

—Mi nombre es Ino. Yamanaka Ino —se presentó la rubia. No le agradaba que le dijeran señora porque ella no lo era. Aún era una mujer joven como para ser llamada de esa manera.

El ceño fruncido del niño se relajó al escuchar el nombre de la bonita extraña, y una pequeña sonrisa amable se dibujó en sus infantiles labios.

—Yo soy Mokuzai Arashi, el hijo menor del Emperador. Gracias por ayudarme, Yamanaka-san.

Arashi apartó la vista de su salvadora y la posó en su acompañante. Se dio cuenta que tampoco conocía su nombre y mantuvo la mirada fija en él a la espera de una presentación del extranjero. Como cortesía debía dar su nombre al estar en presencia de un miembro de la familia imperial, sobre todo cuando el príncipe ya se había presentado.

Neji no pareció descifrar las intenciones del joven príncipe y un semblante de incomodidad se plantó en su rostro al tener sobre él la mirada celeste del príncipe.

Ino sonrió ante la situación y, aunque era gracioso ver al genio Hyuga incómodo por la inquisidora mirada de un niño, decidió intervenir.

—Él es Hyuga Neji.

El aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se sintió aliviado cuando el príncipe Arashi apartó su vista de él.

—Gusto en conocerlos, Yamanaka-san y Hyuga-san.

Arashi hizo una sutil reverencia y se despidió de los shinobis. Debía seguir su camino hasta la habitación de Kokoa para hacerle compañía y endulzarle la noche con rico chocolate.

—Ve con cuidado—le recomendó la rubia a lo lejos, a lo que el niño respondió con una sonrisa y ademán de despedida.

Por su parte, los shinobis de Konoha continuaron con su camino. No tardaron en localizar la habitación que había sido asignada para el descanso de la kunoichi. Ambos entraron en ella, ignorado las miradas atentas de los guardias que custodiaban esa área del palacio.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Neji activo su jutsu de línea sucesoria y varios vasos sanguíneos, alrededor de sus ojos, brotaron sobre su piel. Su rango de visión se incrementó de inmediato y todo el palacio y sus alrededores quedaron descubiertos a plenitud ante el poder del byakugan. No había ningún rincón fuera de su alcance, incluso podía ver más allá de Ciudad Central, adentrándose en el espeso Bosque de las Luciérnagas.

—¿Viste algo interesante? —preguntó al notar como el gesto del rostro de Neji se turbaba levemente.

—Sí, pero es un poco difícil explicar lo que estoy viendo.

Ino avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros frente a Neji. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la pálida piel de su rostro y con la izquierda realizó un sello elemental de aire que le permitió activar un jutsu secreto de tipo mental sobre su compañero de equipo. Ahora la mente Neji estaba abierta completamente para ella, sin necesidad de tener que abandonar su cuerpo en el proceso. Todo lo que Neji veía, ahora ella también podía verlo. No era simplemente una recolección de imágenes obtenidas por el byakugan de Neji, sino que era como si ella pudiera ver todo de la misma manera que él pero con sus propios ojos. Era como haberse convertido en una usuaria del byakugan. Y de hecho, era casi de esa forma, los ojos de Ino habían perdido su intenso color azul, palideciendo hasta un suave lavanda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un poco preocupado al notar el cambio de color en los ojos de la kunoichi. Era la primera vez que veía ese jutsu en acción y no estaba seguro si ese era un efecto normal. Pero Ino le sonrió y él supo de inmediato que todo iba bien.

Ino estaba realmente sorprendida por todo lo que era posible ver gracias al byakugan y por un momento un poco de envidia se alojó en su pecho. Tener un doujutsu como el byakugan era muy útil y, seguramente, poseer el sharingan o el rinnengan debía ser igual —o incluso más— de sorprendente e interesante.

Pero su momento de envidia le duró muy poco. Con rapidez alejó ese absurdo sentimiento de ella y recordó lo orgullosa que se sentía por ser un miembro del clan Yamanaka. Su destino no había sido nacer en un clan poseedor de un poderoso doujutsu, sino nacer en un clan especialista en jutsus mentales, y era momento de demostrar lo buena que era en eso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

La kunoichi tenía varios minutos con una expresión de concentración plasmada en su rostro y Neji ya empezaba a impacientarse. Necesitaba saber qué era lo estaba pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza de Ino.

—Tienes razón al decir que es algo difícil de explicar.

Frente a sus ojos se levantaba un espeso e intricado sistema de canales de chakra que circulaban por toda la estructura de cada uno de los árboles que formaban parte del Bosque de las Luciérnagas. Los canales de chakra se extendían desde cada hoja y descendían hasta perderse en las raíces. Pero estos canales parecías descender mucho más profundo en la tierra, pero extrañamente el byakugan no podía llegar hasta su probable origen. Además, de la mayoría de los arboles brotaban pequeños frutos, tan pequeños como una uva, y que brillaban con intensidad. Brillo que no habían notado durante su paso por el bosque en el día. Probablemente, la oscuridad nocturna favorecía al resplandor de aquellos frutos desconocidos.

— _Cuando el manto de la noche cubra al bosque, el brillo de las luciérnagas guiará y protegerá a la sangre Mokuzai_ —susurró la rubia en el idioma de Teikoku, recordando parte de una de las historias que momentos atrás les había contado el viejo y amable guardia.

Ahora entendía por qué ese bosque era llamado _El Bosque de las Luciérnagas_. Eso era lo que parecía a la distancia, un bosque plagado de insectos muy brillantes que iluminaban en medio de la espesa oscuridad.

—En nuestro idioma, por favor—exigió Neji.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa. No había notado que había hablado en voz alta—No es nada. Aunque estoy casi seguradeque hay una barrera que no te permite ver más allá de las raíces más superficiales.

Neji estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Esa había sido su primera teoría cuando se percató de que algo le impedía avanzar.

—¿Habías visto algo parecido antes?

Ino negó con la cabeza. Jamás había visto algo como ese bosque antes. Ella amaba las plantas y se había dedicado a estudiarlas, pero nunca había visto una planta con un sistema de canales de chakra tan intricado como el sistema de chakra humano. Las plantas, al igual que el ser humano, son seres vivientes y por ellos también circula la energía, pero no al mismo nivel que en un humano. Por eso era tan sorprendente encontrar algo tan especial como ese bosque. Hubiese deseado tener el tiempo suficiente para descubrir todos sus secretos, pero no estaba en Teikoku por esa razón.

—Quisiera darte una buena explicación para lo que estamos viendo, pero no la tengo. Lo único que sé es que no es algo normal y que la cantidad de chakra que corre por esos árboles es mucha, tanto como para abrumar mi sentido sensor. Pero debemos concentrarnos en lo que vinimos a hacer.

Apartó la mano que tenía sobre el rostro de Neji, a la vez que deshacía el sello en su otra mano, terminando así con su jutsu. Al instante sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese hermoso color azul. Avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, adoptando una postura propia para meditar. Realizó con sus manos el sello típico para la técnica secreta de su clan, Shintenshin no Jutsu, quedándose inmóvil en esa posición por unos segundos.

" _Debemos contactar con Sasuke al llegar a Teikoku"._

Neji recordaba una de las conversaciones que había tenido con su equipo antes de partir del País del Fuego rumbo al Reino Teikoku.

" _Eso no será problema"_ —había contestado la kunoichi.

" _Lo será, si no se encuentra cerca del palacio imperial"._

" _Tranquilo, Taichō. Puedo contactar a Uchiha Sasuke sin importar donde se encuentre"_ —las palabras de Ino habían estado llenas de arrogante seguridad.

Aquella vez había sonado tan segura que no le había dado oportunidad para que alguien dudara de ella. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí frente a él realizando el sello del jutsu típico de su clan. ¿Qué pretendía? Tenía sus dudas sobre ella, pero prefirió esperar, permanecer en silencio y depositar su confianza en ella. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente que en la lista de habilidades de Ino Yamanaka que se le había proporcionado no estaba escrito todo sobre ella. _El Loto Dorado de Konoha_ podía ser una caja llena de sorpresas.

" _¡Te encontré, Sasuke!"_ —gritó internamente y abrió bruscamente sus ojos.

—Ninpou… Shintenshin no Jutsu! —pronunció y, a la vez que su mente abandonaba su cuerpo, el extraño aullido de un lobo resonó en la habitación.

El cuerpo inerte de la flor del Niwa cayó con suavidad en la cama frente a los ojos alertas de su centinela. Debía cuidar del cuerpo de Ino hasta que ella estuviera de vuelta y esperaba que eso fuera pronto.

— _Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun—saludó haciendo énfasis en el "kun", sabiendo que el aludido se molestaría levemente por el trato cercano hacia él de su parte._

 _Tal como lo predijo la rubia, el ceño de Sasuke se frunció al instante._

 _Ella sonrió y acercó a él con las manos en su cadera._

— _Deberías remodelar un poco este lugar_ — _bromeó, sin recibir ni una mínima sonrisa de su compañero._

 _La mente de Sasuke era un lugar muy lúgubre para el gusto de Ino. Había estado ahí varias veces en el pasado, pero seguía sin poder acostumbrarse al viento frío que recorría ese oscuro laberinto de recuerdos._

— _Tardaste más de lo esperado_ — _dijo ignorando el comentario anterior de la rubia_ —. _Empezaba a creer que me encontraba fuera del rango de alcance de tu jutsu._

 _Ino bufó molesta en respuesta al comentario de Sasuke. Él sabía perfectamente que la distancia no era un obstáculo para realizar la nueva versión del Shintenshin no Jutsu que ella había ideado. Había elevado el nivel de ese jutsu, y de muchos otros jutsus propios del clan Yamanaka. Había descubierto la manera de usar en su jutsu mental el sello empleado inicialmente en el_ _Hiraishin no Jutsu, jutsu creado por el Segundo Hokage._

 _Al principio, todo parecía algo casi imposible y muy peligroso de realizar, pero tenía la confianza de que su teoría no era tan descabellada._

… _Si era posible trasportar un cuerpo,_

 _también debía ser posible transportar la mente…_

 _Sabía que, si eso era posible, solo podría llevarlo a cabo con éxito un Yamanaka._

 _Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, al notar que había logrado molestar a la rubia con su comentario, pero no deseaba perder más tiempo. Mientras más rápido le diera a Ino toda la información que tenía, más rápido ella abandonaría su mente._

 _Se acercó a la kunoichi y colocó uno de sus dedos índices sobre su frente. Conocía el procedimiento a seguir con ella y su extraño jutsu mental, ya que habían trabajado juntos en un par de misiones en el pasado._

 _En un par de segundos le transfirió toda la información que se encontraba resguardada en su mente, la cual había recolectado durante los ocho meses que llevaba siendo espía de Konoha en el Reino Teikoku._

— _¿Eso es todo?_

— _Es todo. Ya puedes lárgarte de mi mente, Yamanaka._

 _A pesar de los años, Sasuke no había dejado de ser una persona poco amable. No obstante, Ino no podía quejarse de su desempeño como ninja. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja se había convertido en un shinobi de gran utilidad para Konoha, cumpliendo misiones de gran dificultad, y en esta nueva misión había demostrado, una vez más, su valía como ninja. En solo en el transcurso de ocho meses, se había infiltrado en las filas de la milicia del Reino Teikoku, reuniendo información de gran importancia._

 _Gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha tenía más que simples sospechas para dudar del Reino Teikoku. Al parecer, detrás de su oferta de paz no solo había buenas intenciones._

— _Buen trabajo, Sasuke._

 _No había necesidad de que Yamanaka lo halagara. Él sabía a la perfección el buen trabajo que había realizado. Sin embargo, decidió corresponder al halago con un asentimiento de cabeza._

— _Esperemos que esto termine pronto y puedas volver a casa. Estoy segura de que Sakura y Sarada te extrañan —fueron sus últimas palabras para él antes de deshacer su jutsu y volver a su cuerpo._

 _No pudo ver la reacción del azabache, pero, si ella deseaba volver a casa, probablemente él lo deseaba aún más porque en Konoha una dulce pequeña aguardaba por él._

— _¡Qué mujer tan molesta! —susurró a solas—Yo también las extraño._

 _Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero extrañaba a su familia. Especialmente a su hija, que justo hoy estaba cumpliendo tres años._

" _Un cumpleaños más sin su padre"._

—Así que aquí estás, novato—la voz de otra molesta mujer lo hizo apartarse de sus pensamientos y abrir con lentitud los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad de la noche, siendo iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que se alzaba majestuosa sobre todo alrededor.

Frente a él, a unos metros muy por debajo de su posición, se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos plateados como el reluciente acero de su espada. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de la Guardia Imperial de Teikoku, o al menos la parte inferior era parte del uniforme porque en la parte superior aquella mujer solo vestía una ligera camiseta blanca por la que traslucía levemente su ropa interior negra.

—¡Hey! Te estoy hablando, novato.

La osadía de la juventud resplandecía en los ojos y en cada una de las delicadas facciones del rostro de aquella mujer. En su tono de voz se podía sentir la seguridad y la autoridad de las cual ella gozaba.

Sasuke hubiese querido hacer que esa mujer se tragara toda su insolencia. Deseaba enseñarle cómo se debía tratar a un Uchiha, pero eso no era admisible en la situación en que se encontraba.

Esa molesta mujer era la capitana de la tropa personal del príncipe Aoi Mokuzai, de la cual él formaba parte, así que debía reprimir su orgullo y aguantar su juego.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme novato? Es un poco molesto. Además, soy mayor tú—preguntó sereno.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa y le ordenó bajar de la roca donde se encontraba. Una vez sobre el suelo, se acercó a él, evidenciándose la notable diferencia de estatura entre ambos, y le respondió:

—Cuando dejes de serlo.

El azabache solo llevaba un mes siendo parte de su escuadrón, por tanto, era un novato, y ella se divertía recordándoselo. Era entretenido ver cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

—Volvamos al campamento. Es tu turno de montar guardia. Además, supongo que aún no has cenado. Riku-san preparó un delicioso estofado de res.

La Capitana avanzó muy animada a través del bosque, mientras parloteaba de lo buen cocinero que era Riku. Estaba segura de que el novato devoraría todo de su tazón esa noche. Todo el escuadrón estaba cansado y hambriento. Todos necesitaban recobrar fuerzas para continuar el camino hacia la Región Sur.

Sasuke se limitó a seguirla en silencio.

…

Ino abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se encontraba sobre la cama con la mirada intensa de Neji sobre ella.

—Volviste rápido.

Se reincorporó, ignorando ligeramente a Neji. Su cabeza estaba llena de información que debía compartir con sus compañeros de equipo y con el Hokage.

Sabía que no era un genio estratégico como Shikamaru, pero el siguiente movimiento era demasiado claro para ella.

—Debemos acercarnos al Emperador… esta noche.

Era un movimiento arriesgado, pero era el más viable. No podían marcharse de Teikoku sin haber obtenido la información contenida en la mente del Emperador.

…

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Estoy de vuelta! Sasuke, por fin, apareció en la historia, y como pudieron notar es una pieza importante para el desarrollo de la misión. Espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo el capítulo, sino que se hayan entretenido. La misión se empieza a complicar… ¿qué creen que vaya a suceder? Pueden comentar todo lo que se les ocurra. Es muy interesante leer sus teorías. Gracias por su apoyo, paciencia y amor impregnado en cada comentario.


End file.
